


Through the Storm

by VolksParadox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Arendelle is an actual kingdom in this, Battles and Badass Queen!Anna, F/F, F/M, Queen Anna, Tons of OC's, War Setting, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolksParadox/pseuds/VolksParadox
Summary: Anna's reign trembles as the drums of war draw closer. Without her sister's presence, surrounded on all sides, the Queen of Arendelle has to make her hardest choices yet. How much is she willing to sacrifice for her people's safety?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally crossposting this one from that other site. This is unbeta'd, so any fuckups are my own, but I did proofread this, so I hope it won't be too bad. Not much too say about this: I took the premise of the two Frozen movies, created an actual kingdom for Arendelle and got rid of many of the things I disliked about the movies (mainly, Kristoff and Olaf)
> 
> First main arc of the story are the first 5 chapters, after that we have another two main arcs, so this one is long. Any revies are greatly appreciated; while I definitely would like to rewrite this in many aspects, I'm already swamped with a bunch of other projects, so this one will not undergo a re-write, I'll try to finish the story as it is, even if I'd change some things if I were to start now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, we need more Badass Queen!Anna in the fandom, so consider this my small contribution)

**Through the Storm**

-ooo-

**Foreword.**

Inevitable.

The Queen knew it. Most of the Council had already left, leaving the young monarch free to retire to her study. Over the study’s table, the little tokens on the map – representing her own forces – were dreadfully outnumbered, many of them close to being surrounded by Faraxian or Coronians, the two major military forces of the Eastern Coalition.

If the Council – at least, what remained of it – was accurate, a siege of her Capital was imminent.

Anna slammed her fist against the table, tumbling some of the tiny pieces on its surface.

 _Why?_ She couldn’t help but ask. Ever since Elsa’s disappearance, she had been lost, trying to grasp and pull back together her ever declining reign.

She sat on the ample seat behind the desk, once his father’s seat. Once her sister’s too, before the Northuldra, Ahtohallan, before she abdicated the throne. She had been happy for her. She really had been.

That had been before this. Before that damned man, King Falax. The Usurper. Before the war with the Coalition.

She slumped against her seat, sighing as she looked out the study’s windows, watching the distant yellow specks of Arendelle’s lights. The fierce autumn winds could not rattle the windows, but she could hear their soft whispers on the quiet night. It had been half a year already since Gale had stopped coming. Yet, she still hoped for the spirit to appear, for it would mean Elsa had come back.

But nothing happened. Not even the Northuldrans knew where she was.

She began to doze off. Even if sleep often eluded her now, soon she felt herself slip into a deep slumber; her last thoughts – even as her kingdom slowly crumbled around her – were on Elsa. Always on her.

-ooo-

**Chapter I**

**Clouds on the horizon**

_Anna giggled as they sneaked out into the obscure hallways. She knew Elsa disapproved, but she still followed her, as she always did. They had celebrated Elsa’s seventeenth birthday the day before, but Anna had yet another present for her sister. She had kept it a secret, even from their parents. They entered the library – the whole room submerged in deep shadows – and she felt Elsa linger behind, the grasp on her hand stiffened._

_“Anna?” Elsa whispered. “What are we doing in the library?” Anna never understood how Elsa could be afraid of, well, anything, when she was the one with all-powerful ice powers. Even if her sister did not speak of it, she knew Elsa’s powers grew with each passing year; she had seen some of her creations – when they could be alone – and they were becoming more and more sophisticated, more detailed, almost bursting with life._

_“Shush,” was all she answered as she guided them both in between rows of tall, obscured shelfs._

_They arrived at the feet of one of the library’s enormous paintings, which portrayed one of their ancestors, a proud-looking king, bearded, clad in the same uniform her own father used on formal occasions._

_“Uh…” Elsa muttered, looking at Anna as if she had suddenly lost her wits. Anna rolled her eyes, but offered a smile._

_“Here,” she said before crouching below the painting, palpating around the tapestry. Her sister knelt at her side, looking puzzled at her actions. Anna finally found the crack she had been searching, and grabbed the edge, pulling forcibly. The hatch opened with barely a sound. Elsa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Anna smirked before entering the black whole, calling the blonde to follow her._

_The tunnel was short, and soon she was blindly looking for the lamp she had left in there. Once she found it, she took the box of matches from her nightdress and lit the lamp._

_Elsa followed close behind, looking around as she stood up, brushing the dust off her pretty gown._

_“Anna, what is… this…?” Elsa fell silent, her blue eyes – bright even on the dim light – roaming across the chamber. It was a tiny room, completely empty when Anna had found it in one of her explorations some months ago. Since then, she had managed to get some things in there: some tiny chairs, a little wooden table. A pottery set sat in one of the corners, the others filled with books – the ones Anna knew Elsa enjoyed the most. The hard stone floor was mostly covered with a red carpet she had smuggled out of one of the guest rooms._

_Elsa looked over her younger sister, half-awed and half-curious._

_“It’s yours,” Anna answered simply. “If you need to be alone, or practice your magic, you can come here.”_

_“Only us will know.” She smiled widely before her older sister pulled her into a warm embrace. She felt Elsa head bury her nose on her hair. She relaxed into the hug, clasping her hands together over Elsa’s low back._

_After their parents’ death, none of the castle’s staff had managed to find Elsa for hours on end, but Anna had, inside the tiny room. She found her sitting against the grey stonewall, hugging her knees, her beautiful platinum hair falling around her face, streaks of ice surrounding her on all sides._

-ooo-

Before, her citizens had cheered at her sight. Now they looked up and nodded, respectfully, but almost no one met her eyes. They passed her sullenly, not bothering to stop their daily commutes. Queen Anna the First held her head high and tried to smile every once in a while, even if it pained her to do so, for now each smile felt like a lie. She tried to appear strong, to reassure her people that everything would be all right.

Another lie.

She could feel it in the Capital’s air, in the lack of songs and laughter, slipping away: her people’s hope. She could see it, too, in the streets, more filled each day with refugees and beggars, many cramped on alleyways, others sitting on porches or right in the street’s corners. Some had the courage to approach her, asking for petty coins, but her Royal Guard kept them at a distance. Each time she endured the same pang of guilt, a sudden, enraging helplessness she hated to her bones. She wanted to help them all, but knew by now she could not.

As she rode through the main street, heading towards the castle’s gates, she saw many of her subjects helping the long streaks of townsfolk who crowded the streets, offering what little they could spare: a piece of bread, a cup of water. She smiled at them, genuinely this time. She herself had ordered her own staff to be sparse with the meals, to do only with the essentials. Everything else they received through the fjord she gave to the few refugee camps outside the city walls.

In the castle’s courtyard stood Kai, as always, waiting for her. She dismounted in one swift motion, giving her horse to one of the pages.

“Your Majesty,” said her steward, “Lord Ettan and Lady Talya arrived an hour ago. The Council awaits.”

“Thanks Kai.” Answered the Queen. For once, she was glad to meet with them: the news from the south were usually few and, during these last months, very troublesome. She would be relieved to hear from the governor personally. Before she entered the castle, she threw Kai a significant look, but the man shook his head very slightly, just enough for her alone to see the gesture.

Another day without news from Matthias, which meant, another day without news of Elsa; like every other day without her, the same crushing weight fell on top of her, settling heavily on her gut and chest. She took a couple of minutes to gather her strength before going onto the Council meeting.

It was getting harder, day after day.

-ooo-

The Council Room, or War Room, as it was officially called in times like this, was perhaps the finest in the castle, aside from the Royal quarters. A long table at its center, with her throne at its head and a dozen chairs on its sides, some already occupied by the Council members. Above the royal seat hung the Royal Coat of Arms – the Arendelle lily, crisscrossed by a pair of halberds –, and most of the walls were covered in rich tapestry that alternated between violet and soft green.

She took her seat, gesturing the others to do likewise after they rose to meet her. The chairs more close to her right and her left were empty, as a sign of respect for the fallen councilors.

“Lord Ettan, Lady Talya. Thank you for making the trip north. It is very much appreciated.” Anna greeted them. The Lord of Orendelle dipped his head, acknowledging the royal greeting, as did his wife. They made a funny looking couple: him, a round-bellied man, with a thick moustache and balding head, and her, a lean, tall woman, with very long, black hair and pale skin.

“Let’s begin.” Anna commanded, glancing across the room. “General Dunarr. If you please.”

The War Master – a tall, portly man, squared-jawed and clad in his martial uniform – nodded, gesturing towards the map on the center of the table.

“So far, King Falax’s forces have consolidated their positions around us. The center holds, aside from the provinces outside the mountain ranges. The north is where the pressure is mounting. The Hanians have begun to arrive, in greater numbers than anticipated. The works on the battlements across the northern cities have been mostly finished,” the man continued, pointing towards several places on the map, “but we are short on men and supplies.”

To his right, Lord Jarwood, governor of the Northern provinces, nodded in agreement. Anna recognized the gesture, and knew that soon after Dunarr’s report, the haggle for the supplies would begin. After all, that was the reason Lord Ettan and his wife had come all the way to the Capital.

After the War Master finished, Lord Grenn, governor of the central provinces, gave his report. He was the oldest of the Councilman – the one Anna trusted the most, a loyal friend of her father –, with a salt and pepper beard that was almost all grey at this point.

“The situation is stable, your Majesty, for the most part. It seems the Usurper’s men have many troubles finding their way into the mountains, and our men easily outmaneuver them. We can hold them for now, but I’m afraid is only a matter of time before their superior numbers begin to overwhelm us.”

 _It’s always about time_ , Anna thought. Of all the resources she had at her disposal, time seemed the scarcest.

“Aside from that, I can confirm Dunarr’s report. King Falax is gathering his numbers, but it seems very unlikely he will wait past the winter before he attacks.”

“What of Corona?” Began Lord Jarwood. “Can we trust this Flynn fellow to manage? It seems an awful lot to gamble on one young, inexperienced man.”

Anna raised a hand, interceding for the first time. “I trust my cousin’s judgement. And so should you. She is a part of the Royal family, and we all know her husband’s previous exploits. He will manage.”

“Of course, your Grace,” replied Lord Jarwood smoothly. A brief moment of silence followed before Lord Grenn meant to take the word again.

Across the table rang a fake-sounding cough. All heads turned towards Lord Ettan. To his right, his wife had at least the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

“Your Majesty,” he started, looking directly towards Anna. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but I think the south is of greater concern at the moment.”

Many of the councilmen – in fact, all of them, except for Lady Varin, who sat silently at the end of the table – raised their eyebrows before turning to look at the Queen. No one in the room was used to interruptions of that manner.

“Yes, Lord Ettan?” The Queen said, careful to keep her tone neutral.

The man paused a little before talking, as if gathering his thoughts. “Your Grace, I’m afraid.” He stated bluntly.

“While most of the other provinces appear to be ready, ours is dreadfully lacking support. Our borders are wide and open, and we have heard troubling talk. It seems that King Falax and his puppet has managed to gather most of the Coronian army. We hoped the guerrilla warfare of this Flynn lad would cripple them, but Falax’s methods seem rather efficient. I came all the way here,” he paused again for effect before continuing, “so your Majesty could heed our needs. We need an army down there, a true one, not the militia I have barely managed to form.”

Anna resisted the urge to sigh. Even after all these months, these gatherings always managed to drain her. She knew they were necessary, but having to deal with many of the Lord’s egos in times like those felt an unnecessary burden, even if sometimes they _did_ have a point.

The system of four governances of the Kingdom – Lirendelle in the north, Orendelle in the south and Yrendelle in the east, with the Capital in the middle – ensured she didn’t have to micromanage every aspect of running her lands, but it also gave each governor an unusual amount of freedom, which sometimes translated into blatant arrogance.

The governor sat upright, waiting for Anna response.

Elsa had never liked the man, and she knew her sister a good judge of character. Many times she had heard troubling rumors from the southern provinces, but the man’s loyalty had remained strong. Yet, she didn’t trust him. Something about how he moved and talked: he held a sort of disturbing overconfidence. He reminded her of King Falax, in a way; perhaps that was the reason she felt so distrustful of him.

She eyed her War Master before speaking. They had discussed that very point a few days ago, and she knew the General hadn’t been happy with her decision. Lord Grenn, siting opposite to Lord Ettan, subtly nodded his encouragement, for which she was grateful.

“I know that very well, Lord Ettan. Your governance will be supplied with a considerable amount of my reserves, as well as a company of my cavalry. As for Corona, I have every confidence that Flynn, the true King Regent of Corona, will be able to deliver. As I said earlier, I trust my family’s judgement. I believe this arrangement will be enough.” She finished, glancing to her governor.

The man nodded, and Anna was about to order the resuming of the reports when he spoke again.

“What about the refugees, your Majesty?” Lord Ettan asked.

“What about them?” Anna said, her brows furrowing.

“Well,” he hesitated for just an instant, “there have been more coming, by the hundreds. Coronian folk as well. Some have managed to reach the Capital, as I have seen today. I was wondering, when will be given the order to finally close the borders?”

Lord Jarwood looked at Anna. She knew the man shared that particular point of view with the southern governor.

Anna hardened her gaze.

“I have been clear with the issue. You’re free to close your walls and gates to the enemy. But the Coronian civilians, and our own, are not the enemy. We will not leave them behind. We will take them in, for as long as we can, as many as we can. I will not allow them to be left to be taken into labor camps, or who knows what other atrocities Falax does with the prisoners.”

She didn’t raise her voice, but she let some contempt slip into her words. “You have all heard how he treats his own subjects. What will he do to those he considers his enemies?”

“Yes, your Majesty, of course,” Lord Jarwood interjected, “but there are other considerations as well. What about the food, or places for them to stay? We barely have enough for our own.”

“So we just leave them to rot, Jarwood?” replied Lord Green in his thick, robust voice. “Is that what you’re suggesting?”

“We have to be pragmatic, Philius! With all due respect, I have been voicing the same concern from weeks ago. If a siege becomes a reality, it would be ill-advised to keep all that people here. And I’m not even talking of those who haven’t arrived.”

Lord Jarwood glanced away from Lord Grenn and locked gazes with the Queen. “Your Majesty, I know you mean well. But our granaries will soon be empty if we don’t cut those people out.”

“The granaries from the Capital, you mean? The ones that keep your people fed, as well?” Lord Grenn carried on, making the other man refocus his attention on him. “Why do you think you’re more deserving of those supplies than them?”

General Dunarr raised his voice as well, seconding Lord Jarwood, and the discussion began to heat up. Anna sat on her throne, looking at them, keeping her expression calm.

Before, she had had troubles heading these meetings, fumbling her way around the Lords and Ladies’ wishes and whims. Now she knew, after months of tensions and disagreements between the Council, that only her authority – the Royal authority – could keep them from tearing each other apart. Those men and women were civil and agreeable most of the time, but the grim, looming prospect of the kingdom’s fall had soured them. She couldn’t blame them.

“Gentlemen,” the Queen began, raising her right hand to stop the quelling. The men stopped almost immediately, their attention coming back to the throne. “I have heard you. Truly. Every one of you has a point. Everyone in this room knows our situation is difficult. I see it every day as I ride across the city.”

She glanced through every one, as if daring them to interrupt her. It was something she had learned from watching Elsa in similar – if not quite as dire – situations.

“I will take into consideration your suggestions, and tomorrow at the latest you will have my decision concerning the rest of the supplies. As for the refugees, my decision stands. We will take them for as long as we can. I will not close the doors of _my_ city, or any other, until it’s an absolute necessity.” She put some extra weight onto the last statement. There was some defiance in Lord Ettan eyes, but he was not foolish enough to challenge her, directly at least.

Anna knew the point would surface again, and she knew she could not stand behind it for very long. But it was the right thing to do. With the discussion on the matter stifled, the meeting went on, covering the details of the troops deployments and the plans to stop the northern incursions.

By the end of the meeting, she had to agree – by Jarwood and Dunarr insistence – on sending the freshly recruited man to the north, to be trained in Lirendelle. The two men bowed before leaving the room, talking low to one another. Lord Grenn smiled at her before taking his leave, followed by the silent Lady Varin. The rest of the council members left the room, but Lady Talya stayed, even as her husband left the grand room.

“Your Majesty,” the woman said, her soft-spoken voice resonating clearly on the imposing silence of the great chamber. “A moment of your time.”

“Yes?” Anna replied, signaling the lady to approach.

“A… mutual friend of ours brought this to me.” The pale noblewoman said, handing her a piece of parchment she took from a pocket on her plain dress. When Anna took it, she saw a distinctive sign on it: a drawn eagle, with its wings spread out. The symbol of the Flynn Rebels.

She frowned, looking inquisitively at the woman.

“A young fellow arrived at our estate just before we departed. He said to give it to you only. I assumed he didn’t want my husband to know of this.” Lady Talya answered, looking somewhat ashamed.

 _Am I right?_ Anna wondered, recalling her earlier suspicions about Lord Ettan. _If not, why would Flynn go through the trouble of eluding him?_

“Thank you,” she said, quelling her misgivings for the time being. She could not give in to paranoia, not without having only a hunch to go on. The woman – a head taller than Anna herself – curtsied and left the room gracefully.

The Queen stood on the empty room for a few moments, rolling the piece of parchment in between her fingers, wondering about the choices of the day, hoping they had been correct. Hoping they could make a difference.

At least Rapunzel would be happy.

-ooo-

After finishing some of the paperwork Kai had landed on her desk, she made her way to the library. Even in complete darkness – with the chamber’s drapes drawn – she moved with ease inside the library. For her, walking in the castle’s shadows was almost like a second nature. She knew the twists and turns of the hallways, and where each one led. She walked through the middle of the room, dodging tables and the shelfs in order to avoid a certain wall, with a certain portrait.

She hadn’t been to _their_ secret room since Elsa left. It didn’t feel right. It held too many memories, too painful for her to withstand.

There was a tiny circle of light in one of the library corners, where a young woman sat, reading at the light of a candle-tree.

The blonde looked up after hearing her footsteps, a warm smile spreading across her face.

Anna knew Rapunzel’s story, and found it a little bit ironic that her cousin had decided to dye her hair a bright blonde, even if she kept it short. Since her exile began, she rarely left the library, only leaving occasionally to help in the city’s infirmary whenever she could risk the trip down town.

They couldn’t risk exposing Rapunzel survival until the right time. The Coronian nobility had betrayed her once already, and so, she kept to Arendelle’s castle undercover, with her presence only known to a select few. To everyone else, she was just a quirky, cheerful maid.

“How did it go?” Her cousin asked, closing the book she had been reading.

Anna’s response was a mild grimace.

“That bad?” Rapunzel laughed quietly, tapping the seat next to her. Her voice eerily echoed in the lonesome room.

“Lord Jarwood is not letting the issue go. Old Grenn took my side, but it wasn’t enough.” Anna replied, taking the seat next to the blonde.

“I remember those meetings. I was really glad when Dad called it quits trying to keep me there.” Rapunzel said.

“Well, not everyone had that luxury, Punzie.” Anna remarked.

Rapunzel glanced at her. “You’re doing a really good job, all things considered.” She remarked.

The Queen sighed, pushing with her feet against the floor, leaning back on the chair’s rear legs. “I like to think I am. But I’m not totally convinced, if I’m being honest.”

Her cousin nodded thoughtfully.

Anna reached into her pocket and handed over the parchment from Lady Talya to her cousin. The blonde’s grin grew tenfold at the sight. She hastily opened the letter and began to read immediately.

Over the last months, she had tried to find at least a single moment during the day to visit her cousin. It helped her deal with everything – the burdens, the doom that loomed over them – just by having her easy-going personality around. And she hoped her own presence kept her from thinking too much about her parent’s death. She imagined that must have been a special brand of painful. To reunite with her long lost father and mother just to have them taken away a few years later. It was a loss she understood very well.

“Eugene says it’s going well, at least from what we could expect. The rumors about me have been spreading, but the Usurper’s control is tighter than he anticipated. He is confident they can rally the townspeople in a couple of months, though.” Rapunzel explained.

Anna nodded, but her mood didn’t light up. _We may not have months_ , she thought darkly.

“Anything else?” the Queen asked. Rapunzel giggled, making Anna lift an eyebrow.

“Of importance, no. The rest is for me. Sorry.” She said, smiling apologetically. Anna found herself returning the smile. Rapunzel’s mood was always contagious. It was a shame that trait wasn’t as effective as in days past.

In the dim candlelight, she saw her cousin reread the letter, as if she was trying to absorb its every content, committing the words to memory. She had done the same, of course, with _her_ letters.

Inside, Anna could not help but feel a brush of jealousy. Even if hundreds of miles apart, they still had one another. She couldn’t help but think of Elsa, somewhere inside Falax’s country, chasing after the dark sorceress. The guilt was still there, of the things she had said before her sister’s departure. How she wished she could take them back, to find the right words to convince her to stay.

“I know you miss her,” Rapunzel uttered, having divined her thoughts.

Anna blushed a little, even if she had no real reason. The blonde gave her a soft glance, shaking her head.

“I sensed it the moment I saw you two together, that day.” She said in a careful tone. She knew Elsa was always a touchy subject for the redhead.

Anna did not respond. They sat in silence for many minutes, until the ten-o-clock bells rang. She sighed as she stood up. More work waited for her on the royal study, and she wanted to have at least a couple of hours of sleep if possible.

“Anna,” Rapunzel called her. “She will come back. I know she will. Don’t lose hope.”

The redhead smiled weakly before leaving. She returned to her chambers, sending her maids away, and dove into her duties once again, only bothering with some small supper Gerda brought her. As with every night for the last months, she rekindled her faith on Elsa, on the fact that she would come back to her.

A part of her knew she would know. If anything bad happened, she would know. At least, she convinced herself of it.

But it was getting harder, day after day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**A Queen’s Duties**

_Half a year after their parent’s deaths, the castle gates opened once again. They had buried empty coffins, and they had worn black for what felt like years. Yet, the world pressed on, uncaring for their grief, and many things had to be taken care of._

_Elsa’s coronation had gone remarkably well, but sometime during the ceremony, Anna had seen it in her sister’s gaze, the edge of fear in her beautiful, deep-blue eyes as she stepped up the throne. They locked glances with each other for a brief moment, and Anna had smiled reassuringly. Elsa smiled back subtly, some of her nervousness gone. No accidents came, and she could the relief on her sister’s face when the ceremony finally ended._

_She had always thought it unfair, the need to hide her sister’s powers. At first, she had been mad: how could their parents not see the beauty of Elsa’s wintery magic? Eventually, she understood their fears: they lived in a world that would see Elsa not as a wonder but as a threat, a danger to be smothered out. Who could guess what other monarchs might do, in fear of a sorceress Queen?_

_The first days of the new reign had been hard. The Queen’s duties consumed her at first, but eventually she came around, finding time for them to be together. Anna helped in whatever she could too, being delegated some of her sister’s affairs._

_Only when they were alone, Elsa showed her true feelings. The regal mask slipped, and Anna could see the heart-wrenching pain underneath. On the summer’s warm nights, they took many silent strolls in the castle’s gardens, hand in hand. Later that year, Elsa made it snow every now and then, but Anna was okay with it: everyone would think it was an early winter_. _Other days they simply fell asleep on each other arms, cuddled in some corner of their chambers or in their secret room._

_There were days, however, when an overwhelming sorrow seemed to burst through her sister. Those times Elsa clung to her desperately, burying her face in the crook of Anna’s neck, breathing deeply. The princess had felt the countless, falling tears on her collarbone, and she felt her own too, pathing across her face._

_The only solace they had left, both realized, was each other arms._

_They found ways to be with one another, even if their duties made them travel across their kingdom. Elsa began to laugh again, and the younger became fond of the little details her sister did for her – an ice flower left in her nightstand, a new book hidden beneath her pillows – that left Anna feeling warm all over._

_As the months passed, they settled in a comfortable rhythm, supporting one another through the changing, busy days._

_Then came the enchanted forest, and Ahtohallan._

-ooo-

Anna looked over the fjord through the study’s windows. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but she didn’t have any choice, not anymore.

Weselton’s ship had docked half an hour earlier, and the Duke’s retinue would soon arrive at the castle. She sighed, briefly eyeing the chest that rested at her desk’s feet.

She saw some of the ships come and go, with their beautiful white flags on full display. The autumn winds helped traders, but the fjord was mostly empty, only a few merchant ships coming each week now.

She wondered if she would ever sail for long again. There was something unique in the gently rocking of a ship, the fierce, salty winds and the seemingly endless horizons. It had been one of the few quirks she had enjoyed of her royal position: to travel the seas every now and then.

A tiny, selfish part of her wanted to board one of those ships and never look back, to sail away and forget about it all. But she couldn’t lie to herself: she would not do something like that, not now or ever. Too many of her people depended on her; too many had placed their trust on her to help them. Deep down, there was another reason, too. What sense would it make, to flee alone?

A soft knock on the door broke her train of thought.

“Come in.”

Kai entered the room, bowing. “The Duke has arrived, your Majesty. Should I send him in?”

The young Queen turned away from the window, considering the question a bit. “Make him wait a little, but not too much. Twenty minutes, perhaps. Then send him in.” Kai nodded, closing the door behind him.

She _really_ didn’t look forward to this, but it was a necessary gamble.

-ooo-

The room’s doors opened and Kai entered first, bowing to her before introducing the Duke of Weselton.

Anna rose, rounding her desk to meet with the small man. The Duke hadn’t changed much since the days of Elsa’s reign: he still wore his funny-looking wig and kept his long moustache neatly trimmed.

“Your Majesty,” he greeted her. Anna extended her hand, allowing the man to kiss her hand. _So far, so good_ , Anna thought. Weselton was being respectful, which meant he was keeping in mind her position.

A pair of her guards entered the room before Kai closed the doors. The Duke eyed them suspiciously before sitting. Anna smiled internally: a little show of strength could go to great lengths.

“I appreciate your efforts of coming in such short notice.” She said politely, trying to get a reading of the man’s mood.

“Of course, of course,” replied the Duke in his squeaky voice. “Your envoy voiced a number of concerns, and gave the word of a mutually beneficial partnership.”

Anna nodded. It was a good sign: if Weselton was being blunt, he meant business.

“Yes, Duke, that’s truth. I’m well aware that my sister’s political agenda left your duchy in a precarious position. Today, I want to make things right.”

That got Weselton’s full attention. He sat more stiffly, straightening his back.

“My kingdom is prepared to begin a long operation of trade with the Duchy of Weselton. We require several shipments of the following: dozens of tons of wheat and other grains. Steel and iron too, in however quantities you can manage, as well as wool for clothing. The amounts and the payments are specified in here.” She passed a sheet of paper to Kai, who gave it to Weselton. “I’m sure you will find this treaty very accommodating.”

The man gave the contract a quick reading before addressing her. However, his gesture had changed, Anna noticed. He had leaned back on the chair, as in anticipation. _He plans to make this hard_ , she thought wearily.

“Is this right?” he asked, his tone allowing just a tiny sliver of incredulity.

“Yes, of course,” Anna simply answered.

He rubbed his chin, as if taking in her words.

“I must say, I’m… skeptical. I’m sure you understand. It seems to me a bit grand of a gesture. Too generous, you know?” The man said. “I thought Arendelle wasn’t fond of my persona.”

“As I said, I want to correct past mistakes. What I’m proposing is merely…”

The man snorted, surprising Anna by his rudeness.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty,” Weselton countered, his high-pitched voice laced with contempt. “But I seriously doubt you have the gold to pay for this.” He shook the papers on his hand.

“Nobody is so blind. I came in here on thin prospects, if I am honest. But what you are offering is, well, preposterous. How do you intend to pay me, when the Coalition’s armies are at your doorstep?”

Anna gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to get up and smack the ridiculous little toupee off his head.

Instead, she smirked a little, taking the Duke somewhat off-guard. It was time to gamble, now that he had showed his hand. As she had thought, for Weselton everything was a matter of profit.

“The royal treasury,” she started, choosing her words carefully, “it’s currently engaged in a conflict with the Eastern Coalition, yes.”

It was no use to deny it, and it would only weaken her position.

“I have, however, other valuables to trade.”

The Queen gave her steward a sign. Kai stepped forward, taking the chest that have been sitting at the side of the desk and opened it in front of the Duke, who leaned a little to see its contents, failing to hide his eagerness.

_Forgive me, mother_ , Anna thought.

Inside the wooden chest, piled carefully, was a large array of silvery jewelry. It contained fine objects of many sorts: bracelets, earrings, decorated cups and goblets, buttons and collars of white gold, as well as a plethora of rings. Most of them had been her mother’s, many of them gifts from her father and passed on to Anna and Elsa after their deaths. Some others were heirlooms of the Royal family, going back to the ancient origins of their lineage.

Now Anna was selling them. She had to find some solace in the fact the she knew that her parents would’ve approved. The well-being of their people had always been their foremost worry, and they had taught her well.

“Adding to this,” she continued, “the ruling house of Arendelle will sign a contract of export to the Duchy of Weselton, dozens of tons of ice and wood per year, at a premium discount.” Kai took a handful of papers from the Queen and presented them to the Duke, who took them off-handedly, eyeing from the corner of his eyes the precious jewelry.

“The ruling house, Duke,” Anna emphasized. “So, in case my house should fall or abdicate the throne, the contract will still hold on the terms presented today.”

If something should convince the weasel to the treaty, this was it. She kept her face empty of emotions, but her nervousness grew a little. She needed Weselton to agree. Her kingdom needed it.

The Duke was now reading the papers, purposefully taking his time, trying to force a reaction out of her. The man flicked the first page with his index finger.

“A fifteen percent discount. And the treaty extended from one to two years”

“Thirteen,” she paused a little as well, feigning consideration of his demand. “You can have the extra year.”

She knew her economy would suffer later trying to compensate for the treaty made today, but it was a better alternative than to fall short of supplies for the foreseeable future.

Weselton huffed, wiggling unmannerly in his seat. Anna narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I must consider your offer carefully, your Highness. With your leave, I’d like to go back to my lands, and a reply will follow shortly.” He made to rise, but Anna’s voice stopped him.

“No, Duke. I’ll have your answer now.” The Queen demanded firmly, gazing directly at the man.

“Beg your pardon?” The Duke’s voice had risen an octave, even if such thing seemed impossible. He rubbed his hands nervously.

Anna leaned forward a little bit. “I think I’m being perfectly clear. I need an answer now.”

The Duke’s eyebrows furrowed. He rose from his seat, puffing out his chest. “This is unheard of!” He claimed, walking to leave the room. Anna’s guards, however, didn’t move. Weselton looked at the Queen, incredulity etched on his thin, angular features. Below the façade, however, she could see a tinge of fear.

She had to call Weselton’s bluff. By making the first move, she knew she had given the man an opening for him to try to exploit the situation even further. The most likely outcome, the one she had thankfully prepared for, was for him to try to play both sides, only committing after the balance tipped to one of the warring sides. If so, Anna had to be sure Weselton’s fate was tied to her own.

“You’re free to leave at any time Duke, _after_ I have your answer. Let me be clear. You may think you can survive after the Usurper has taken my kingdom, as I am sure you have considered. I would expect no less from an accomplished trader, such as yourself,” she added for good measure.

“But you can’t be so naïve. If that man conquers Arendelle, your duchy will be just the cherry on top. He will not negotiate with you, as I’m doing now.”

Weselton tried to reply, his face contorted in indignation, but Anna kept going.

“You can either help us win the war and profit out of it, or lose your duchy and riches when his armies turn south after they finish us. I intend to win this war, and to reward those who help me. King Falax, I’m sure, will not do such a thing. You know what will happen if he wins. Do you really think a man like him will let you keep your independence?” Anna crossed her arms. She risked antagonizing him by this manner, but she had little other choice.

Weselton sputtered some incoherent rambles before falling silent. He met her gaze defiantly.

“I’m willing to take that risk,” he spat, not bothering to conceal his anger.

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” She replied smoothly.

They both glared at each other, but Weselton cracked first. The Queen used every bit of self-restrain she had to not smile as the flustered Duke walked back to his seat.

-ooo-

The courtyard on the castle’s barracks was remarkably empty. Only a small crew remained in the castle: most of the garrison was out patrolling the city walls or were elsewhere on the kingdom.

It had taken a whole hour to smooth out the details of the treaty, and by the time they had finished, Anna felt she had aged a little. Since she couldn’t go out to ride by herself, a little bit of training was the next best thing. After briefly checking on Rapunzel, she retired to her chambers and changed into a more appropriate outfit – a lean skirt and blouse of a matching blue, a regal yet simple outfit –.

None of the fighting squares were being used, so she had no trouble locating her partner. Captain Garmond – a very tall, broad-shouldered man, with an edged nose and short, blonde hair – was her First Guard, after Matthias left, and the man in charge of her usual retinue of Royal Guards. During these months of turmoil, he had proven himself very capable at his position and a good sparring partner, even if it had taken some convincing.

“Good morning Captain. Are you ready?” She asked. She had sent notice of her decision only some fifteen minutes earlier with Kai, who had waited for her in the courtyard.

“Yes, your Majesty. We live to serve.” The man answered, stepping into one the biggest fighting square. He stood up rigidly to wait for her, with his longsword’s handle neatly nested in between his hands, its tip resting on the floor.

She grabbed a medium-sized sword, blunted on its edges. She donned some light protection as well: tip-short gloves and a couple of leather bracers on her forearms and knees. Kai, always helpful, took away her silvery crown after she took it off. Finally, she unmade some of the loose knots on her copper hair, freeing most of it but not enough to become bothersome as she moved around.

“Alright,” she said, entering the square. “I expect your best, Captain.” She warned, half-joking. She swung her blade a little, adjusting to its weight.

The man nodded solemnly. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

He stepped forward, entering his usual stance, sword held parallel to the ground at his eyes’ height, his left arm extended towards her. The young Queen took the sword with both her hands, holding it at her chest’s center with both her feet spread outwards. They both took some preemptive steps, measuring one another. She slid to her left, and the Captain replicated her movement, letting her set the pace. One step, then another, before the man rushed forward in sudden blur of green and bright silver, his sword catching the sun’s light.

Anna moved to her right, blocking the blow, quickly moving her sword back, parrying the next strike. She countered with a swing of her own, directed towards his knee, but the Captain blocked it easily, launching a series of thrusts against her sides. She dodged his arm-length strikes, swiftly stepping out of his reach, deflecting those that approached her. She stroke back, trying to close the distance, repeatedly entering the man’s wider reach and falling back out of it with sure-footed steps.

After months of practice, it came naturally to her. Her thoughts quieted and instinct took over. Now, there was only the rush that ran through her entire body each time their swords met. Immediately after she parried a low strike, she lunged forward, taking the offensive. Matthias had taught her many things about swordsmanship, but one piece of advice had stuck with her. _‘Channel your enemy. Bring them to where you’ll have the most advantage.’_ It seemed obvious in hindsight, but it was a lesson she took to heart.

Captain Garmond had the upper hand in a blow for blow engage: his superior stamina and arm’s length would eventually defeat her, so she had to counter-act them by closing the distance, attacking in short, controlled bursts that could perhaps manage to overwhelm his tight defense. She launched a series of testing swings before actually committing to a frenzied offensive, attacking from many odd angles in a calculated attempt to confuse him.

Eventually, one of the man counters passed dangerously close to one of her arms and she saw a brief flash of hesitation on the man’s eyes. It lasted for just an instant, but she saw it still, and in that moment, a primal part of her decided to punish his mistake.

Instinctively, she leaned in the sword’s direction, feigning a lapse of concentration on her part. The Captain, fearful of actually striking her, retracted his weapon, trying to fall back into a safe position but failing to see Anna’s hand shooting up, swatting at his right arm. His eyes opened in surprise, his own weight and larger frame making him lose his footing. The redhead struck once more with a backhand swing, but to her surprise the man managed to regain his balance, stepping backwards with his left foot in the last moment, using it as an anchor to twist his body back in place, barely blocking her blow.

The Captain’s young features contorted, his brow furrowing deeply. Anna smirked a little, knowing she almost had him.

“I meant it that time, you know?” She said, her voice a little ragged by the exertion. “I want you to fight me for real.”

The man’s face softened a little before nodding, a phantom smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

There weren’t many subjects who wanted to risk injuring their monarch, even by accident, but after making it an order when they began her training, the officer had reluctantly conceded to her wishes. Sometimes, however, his instinct to protect her overcame the rest.

She had chosen her opponent wisely: the man clearly knew how to keep up with her, managing to hold against her assaults with sparse, precise swings, deflecting back many thrusts.

They resumed their sparring, and after dozens of heated exchanges, Anna’s breath became more labored, but she relished on it, enjoying the way her own body moved around, made lighter by her racing heart.

Beads of sweat began to form and fall from her forehead, and after a while, some of her strength had definitively left her. On the other side, her adversary seemed unfazed, slowly taking back control of the fight by steadily applying more strength to each of his blows.

Anna knew that it was only practice, but that didn’t mean she was going to let up that easily. She carried on, parrying and blocking each of his strikes while trying to maintain her form, pausing less and less in between swings. That rhythm, however, was draining, and she ended up making the first mistake.

After deflecting an especially hard blow that rattled her arms, she saw his next strike a little too late, his sword plunging towards her from an elevated arc. There wasn’t time to block it, so she crouched instinctively and spun around, her flapping skirt lifting little clouds of dust. She stood up quickly, swinging back in wide circle in front of her. As the Captain blocked the strike, she used her own momentum to whirl around once more, taking in her weapon’s rebound to fall back in position, holding the blade vertically to meet his counter-strike.

For a brief instant she felt safe to try and swing back, pivoting towards his exposed arm, but the Captain leaned forward as their swords clashed, using his superior weight to throw her backwards, breaking her balance, mirroring her earlier stunt. She reacted just in time, barely dodging another thrust against the underside of her chest, but this time he was too fast, using her own block against her, using the flat of his sword to hit her on her hips. The blade grazed her before she swatted it away with a weak deflection.

She had lost. If this had been a real fight, that blow would have pierced her body, leaving her crippled and vulnerable. The Captain retreated a bit, his face neutral.

“Impressive, your Majesty.” A hard voice rang on the courtyard, breaking her fight-infused trance. She turned, having recognized the voice.

Lord Grenn stood on one side of the courtyard, with his arms crossed over his chest. Even at his age, he still had a commanding, burly frame, amplified by his ample shoulders and the green cape he always wore while in court.

“You have your father’s instincts, your Grace.” The old man said, nodding approvingly. “I apologize for interrupting.”

Anna signaled the Captain for a break. The man nodded, now openly smiling at her.

She smiled back. Even if she had failed, it felt rewarding to have been able to put up a good fight.

After stepping out of the fighting square, Kai handed her a skin of water. She swallowed eagerly, enjoying the way the liquid seemed to cool her body. When she finished, she walked to her councilor while removing a few strands of hair from her wet forehead.

“Thanks, Lord Grenn. Though, I hardly remember seeing my father fight.” She recalled.

“Oh, yes. There hadn’t been much need in his time, your Majesty. But he _could_ fight, your father.” The man said, rubbing his beard as he reminisced. “I saw it a couple times, against some Hanian raiders. He was a fierce warrior, same as you. Very elegant, too.”

Anna smiled at the compliment, but it faded almost immediately. The mention of the raiders brought back some the worries she had successfully pushed away by the sparring session.

“Lord Grenn. The Hanians. Who are they?” She knew little of the raiders aside from the official history of her kingdom. While she trusted her other councilors, she had wanted to speak directly with Lord Grenn about the subject since he was by far the most knowledgeable of them all.

The man expression darkened a little.

“Tribesmen, your Majesty. They became exiles some two centuries ago, in the reign of your ancestor, King Ornar the Third.” Anna nodded knowingly. It was one of the defining moments of Arendellian history.

“They settled in the northern lands beyond the Great Mountain, and they have kept mostly to themselves ever since. From what we know, they have taken to worship the ancient gods, especially the Lyrra, or the She-Wolf goddess. Still, some of their bands travel south sometimes, taken jobs as mercenaries or becoming bandits. Those are usually outcasts of their own people.”

“But Falax has them on his side now.” Anna’s implication was clear.

“It seems that way. The Usurper must have bribed them somehow, your Majesty, but we can only speculate at this point. Lady Varin is investigating the issue, so perhaps we will find out.”

Yet, the problem stood. Not only she had to face Falax’s armies, slowly pushing into her borders, but now most of the Coronian army and some savage tribesmen as well. It wasn’t a pretty picture, she knew it very well.

However, if King Falax’s had bought their loyalty, there was a chance they could do the same.

“One problem at a time, your Highness.” Lord Grenn said, smiling reassuringly after reading her troubled expression. “Their numbers are small, and we have more pressing matters.”

“When do you leave?” she asked.

“‘Morrow morning, I’m afraid. I will send word of the situation next week. Your Majesty,” he continued, his face hardening suddenly. “I’ll not fail you. We will keep the invaders at bay, for as long as we need to.”

Anna nodded thankfully, feeling a sudden rush of appreciation for the man. Lord Green had been her father’s right hand for many years. The man was on his sixties, but he never faltered nor showed weakness, a strong figure that kept on fighting, helping her protect the kingdom. Her kingdom.

The lord bowed, taking his leave, leaving her in silent contemplation.

A few minutes later, the Queen walked back to the fighting square with renewed vigor, ready to spar once again.

-ooo-

_‘Dearest Anna. I write with hopes of finding you in good health. The fact you haven’t write back makes me believe you’re still angry at me, but I do not blame you if you do. The promises we made, I try to uphold them most of the time. I am truly sorry that this time I could not. However, I intend to keep my last promise. I will come back to you._

_Never doubt my love for you, and that I always have you in my thoughts wherever I go._

_Today I reached the Faraxian border. This country is vast, and I cannot use my powers openly. I can’t risk it. The presence from the black sorceress has grown stronger, and I feel my journey is closer to its end. Even if I have many days of travel ahead, the prospect of coming back to you soon keeps me going. Gale its good company, don’t get me wrong, but he cannot compare to you…’_

Anna folded the piece of paper, which was beginning to show signs of wear. She didn’t need to read the rest. She could recall every word. Nonetheless, there was something special about seeing her sister’s elegant handwriting. When she read them, she vividly imagined her sister, leaning back at some inn’s table or in the middle of the forest, a glowing ice sphere casting light for Elsa to write as she had seen her do sometimes.

It hurt her, to only be able to imagine her, but she had stopped resisting months ago. It kept her sane.

She opened the last drawer of her vanity and put the letter away with the others, groaning as she did so. Her arms and back hurt whenever she moved brusquely, but she welcomed the soreness. Her body’s exhaustion made sleep much easier.

An orange glow enveloped her room. Elsa’s piano sat on one of the corners, shining brightly in the twilight’s light. She had had it moved to her chambers, as most of the belongings she left behind.

It felt right, as in preparation for her return.

Anna fell on her bed, closing her eyes. On the quiet of the evening, she recalled the melancholic sound of the ivory keys. She had never been able to sit still long enough for her to learn the instrument. It hadn’t been her thing: she had preferred going outside most of the time, mastering riding, or simply running around the castle’s grounds. Elsa did learn, at their father’s request.

Her sister seldom played, but she did it sometimes. She kept to simple melodies, but for Anna they were invaluable moments. Whenever Elsa played those songs, it felt as if she allowed some deep part of her to flourish in those brief, mesmerizing instants.

Anna knew she would need to get up soon, but she decided to taste the moment, to enjoy those memories before she had to go out and be the Queen again.

-ooo-

A few days after Weselton’s visit, the first of his cargo ships had arrived, but even that fact failed to lift Anna’s spirit as she sat on her saddle, overlooking the long rows of marching men that crowded the Capital’s main street.

She had dreaded for this moment to come, so much that her meeting with the Duke seemed now a cheerful affair. The morning was cold and windy, and over the whole city hung a sullen quiet, only broken by the sounds of the procession and the soft murmurs of crying.

She had come out to bid them farewell, of course. The Queen would not hide on her castle as those men headed towards the city’s gates. They marched on her orders, and she had bowed to look them in the eye when they left, headed to a war they didn’t ask for. No one did.

As the new recruits marched, many of the Capital’s citizens had come out to say their farewells too. They held a solemn silence, only occasionally stepping forward to hand them some trinkets or clothes for the upcoming winter: scarfs, folded capes and woolen gloves, made in the Arendelle colors. Even the refugees had come out to see, many of them spread out among the crowd. Not everyone kept the silence, however.

Anna forced herself to see it, for it was her duty, even if it broke her heart. The tear-filled faces of the children, whose dad or brother now marched away. Many wore brave faces, especially the older ones, but she could see it, what their defiance hid. Some women sobbed openly, drawing glances of pity and some reassuring words from their neighbors and friends.

If things turned out as bad as she feared, most would not come back. Was it worth it? Wasn’t it more sensible for her to abdicate and avoid the bloodshed?

In reality, there hadn’t been any choice. What would become of her people under that tyrant? She knew what had happened to the other countries to the east: she had read the reports, the stories of executions, of entire populations turned into slaves, life and death hanging on the whims of a single man, the Usurper. Even if she believed her cause was right, that the things she did were for the best of her people, the doubts kept creeping forward, a constant barrage of fears, each more venomous than the last. After all, she did the same as him. She chose who lived and who died, and she had to carry that weight with her.

Before, things had been easier. The burdens that came with the crown she had borne gladly. Now, to protect her people, she had to be willing to sacrifice them.

She despised it.

The man all looked towards her as they passed. She kept her mask of calmness and reassurance, and she held her head high, even if a gnawing fear had settled inside her chest. How many of them wore similar masks as hers, concealing their resentment, a hatred born of being sent away to fight?

Sometimes, it felt as if she had become an empty shell, a stony idol whose job was to stand proud against the raging winds of an hostile world. _A necessary lie_ , she reasoned. _If I despair, why shouldn’t they?_

As the last of the men passed by, followed by several carts of supplies and weapons, a rider approached her circle of guards from one of the side lanes, mounted on a black steed. Even from that distance, her clothes gave her away. Captain Garmond recognized her as well, allowing her to approach the Queen.

Lady Varin always wore black, from her dress to the veil that covered the woman’s features. Even up close, only the aged skin of her neck was visible.

Ever since her husband’s death on the Coronian coup, Lady Varin had attended the Council in his place, but from what Anna had heard, she rarely spoke to anyone other than the Queen herself while in the castle’s grounds.

“It is done, your Grace.” She said simply. Anna always felt uncomfortable looking at the dark, featureless clothing that hid the woman’s face. It had been almost a year since her husband’s passing, but she still wore her grieving clothes.

Anna couldn’t blame her, though.

_If I ever lose Elsa…_

No. She would not allow herself to finish that thought.

“Where is he now?” She asked. Lady Varin glanced at the guards around before leaning on her saddle’s side, closing the gap in between the two mounts.

“The Tyrandelle region,” she whispered close to the redhead’s ear. The town had been the first province to fall at the Usurper’s hands, located on the east-most part of her kingdom. “He has made contact. If things go according to plan, he will have access on a couple weeks.”

“Thank you.” Anna replied. Lady Varin didn’t respond. Her spymaster bowed very slightly, pulling on the reins of her horse to turn it around.

“Lady Varin?” she called. The woman turned her head, looking at her. Even through the black cloth, Anna could feel the intensity of her glare.

“I’m truly grateful. I know it isn’t easy, to put so much at risk. I’ll never forget it.”

The woman nodded once, acknowledging her words before galloping down the street.

Before riding to the castle, she looked at the fading multitude, most of them walking back to their own houses, many emptier than the day before. She mused, falling deeper in the bitter mood, if she would have been able to do what they did, what Lady Varin had done as well: to let go and blindly trust in fate and luck to bring them back. Against her will, the memories surfaced, perhaps for the hundredth time since, of the day Elsa left. Her mind kept going back to it, as if by remembering it she could somehow change its outcome.

It had been a day like this one, just as fall began to give way to winter. Clear, blue skies that never failed to remind her.

What wouldn’t she give to have her back?

To feel her soft hands, to see her sky-like eyes.

_Oh, Elsa. Please. Just come back home,_ she thought.

Everyone, one way or another, was losing. Anna hoped with all her heart it would be worth in the end.

-ooo-

-ooo-

-ooo-

In the oppressive mist that enveloped her, time became feeble, frail. Somedays she managed to regain some of her mind’s clarity, but inevitably, the dark, heated waves dragged her down once more.

She felt the corruption, spreading through her limbs, slipping beneath her skin. Her shackles were all around, her mind waging a losing battle. It was slipping away, her sanity. She fought against an ethereal foe, a force clouded in shadows, which she could not strike.

The world’s sounds, what little reached her, echoed in the damp cave.

It choked her. Slowly. Her own mind became a thick, black-stained place. In the few moments of fleeting lucidity, she forced her aching, numb limbs to crawl forward, but deep down she felt the foul blackness rising, threatening to swallow her whole. She had little strength left.

The maddening warmth stuck to her skin, stealing her breath.

Still, she endured, because the ever-burning fingers of the darkness couldn’t take away the past, those brighter days, and the promise they held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Ominous thunders.**

_Anna quickly noticed the signs of trouble. It didn’t take long for her to notice the shift on Elsa’s mood. She was preoccupied, often times so distracted Anna had to remind her of her appointments and royal tasks. It began to show even when they were alone, as they dined in Elsa’s room after their busy day or in one of their shared, sporadic outings into the woods._

_She had been worried but Elsa eventually came around. After all, they shared everything. She explained the call, ever-growing: a voice coming from the north, luring her._

_“I’m afraid,” her sister had confessed that fateful night. Years on the throne had greatly helped her shyness, but whenever she opened up to her, Elsa’s voice shrunk into a soft whisper. Anna saw the Queen’s hesitation as she spoke. She took her hand in between hers as they lay together on Elsa’s bed. At some point during the last two years of her reign, they had taken the habit of sleeping together in either one of their bedrooms. It was a silent arrangement they had both accepted fully._

_A part of her had wondered sometimes if they were pushing or even breaking some unwritten boundaries. A bigger part of her hadn’t cared. She couldn’t put it into words: she had always done what felt right, and this was no exception. Her concerns eventually quieted, even if some unknown fire stirred inside her each time she allowed herself to explore those thoughts._

_What she knew without doubt, was that she would stand by Elsa’s side, even if it meant going to the end of the world._

_After a few weeks of preparations, they began their journey._

_Elsa’s voice grew stronger as they approached the fabled forest, the subject of many tales among their people. The mists greeted them both, parting to reveal Elsa’s destiny._

_They meet with the Northuldra. They found Lieutenant Matthias, and they learned about their mother’s past. The betrayal of King Runeard, their grandfather. The tale of the fifth spirit. Elsa kept moving forward, but Anna had been worried, more and more each day. It scared her. It bothered her, too, to see Elsa so blinded, so focused on her mission. Each trial seemed more dangerous than the last, until they reached the north-most coast._

_They had reached the end of the world, but Anna stayed behind._

_As she saw Elsa’s struggles against the raging sea, she bitterly realized what little she could truly do for her. For the first time, a simple, heart-breaking fact dawned on her: eventually, their paths would no longer align._

_She had stared blankly at the angry waves behind which Elsa had disappeared. All her life she had blindly assumed they would remain together, enjoying everyday life as one. Now, a terrifying new horizon had opened like a chasm below her feet, a truth that shook the foundations of her world._

_Elsa would leave her, someday. Perhaps, it had already happened; a painful truth that had sneaked on her without warning. Even if they managed to come back safe from their travel, her sister’s heart would leave someday, chasing or falling in love with some unknown woman. That very notion made her sick to her core._

_She hated herself for it._

_How could have she been so egoist? Was it her punishment, to stand still on that freezing beach and watch impotently as Elsa drifted away from her?_

_How could she hate the idea of Elsa being happy on her own?_

-ooo-

The last Council meeting had gone well, Anna thought. As she scribbled and signed on her usual paperwork, she recounted the events of that morning. The room had felt emptier now that Lord Grenn had gone back to the central mountains. Lord Ettan had left as well a few days ago, him and the last of her infantry, a good two thousand men. She hoped that if her governor managed to finish the gathering of a local militia on the southern towns, the Faraxian and Coronian forces combined may face something that resembled a real army.

Her Capital, Arendelle proper, sat on the very center of her kingdom. To the east lay the Black Sea, with its treacherous straits and many inhabited islands. The rest of her lands extended in every other direction. In the north was Lirendelle, a province known for its many forests. In the center, a ring of mountains protected the central valley like a shield. They were the cornerstone of her defenses, and there she had sent most of her small army, to protect the mountain passes and her silver mines, vital for her financial strength.

Both regions she could defend with relative ease, but the south was different. The lands around its main province of Orendelle were mostly flat, surged by countless rivers that ran all the way to Corona. Since they were brother kingdoms, there had never been any need to build frontier posts and defensive fortifications. Who could have predicted the downfall of its crown? The kingdom of Corona had always stood shoulder-to-shoulder with them, but it all had changed the day of Rapunzel’s coronation.

Those were painful memories. Her uncle and aunt dead, the whole city pillaged after the nobility’s mercenaries breached the gates without opposition. Had Elsa not accompanied her that day, the Usurper may have managed to wipe out both monarchies in one swift strike. He had come close, though, thanks to the Black Sorceress.

A little _plop_ sound pierced through her idly recollections. The young Queen looked down. Little black stains now dotted most of the lower half of the paper, with her empty quill hanging a few inches above. She shook her head, crumbling the sheet and started anew, writing down again the orders for the general distribution of the goods that Weselton had delivered so far. The shipments had helped alleviate the situation of the refugees on the city, but she knew it was just a drop in a bucket.

The comfort and warmth of her study felt deceptive. For anyone else, it would have been hard to imagine the whole kingdom cracking under invasion if they could see her, scribbling away silently over her grand desk. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. It made her think of a reflection on water: an image that could be shattered by the slightest of touches.

How much longer would this last?

In those moments of solitude, her longing surfaced, suffocating her. It felt like ages ago since she and Elsa had shared this room, working together. She remembered the little smiles when they caught each other’s stares. How she had teased Elsa every once in a while, sneaking into the room while Elsa sat by herself, reading some boring report with that little, cute frown of concentration.

Even after Athohallan, Elsa had visited every once in a while.

Those times had been different. The glances they had shared, the littles touches and gestures – Elsa tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Anna’s hand on her sister’s arms – loaded with unspoken words.

Anna sighed. She sniffled back the tears and went back to work, for once thankful for the mind-numbing reports and orders that piled on almost every single day.

-ooo-

After finishing most of the paperwork for the day, Anna decided to take a few minutes to stroll around the castle’s garden. She had always had a soft spot for it, only partially because of the memories she had made in it. There was a certain, strange stillness in that place: like a living, breathing painting that changed with each station.

Aside from the keepers and herself, the grounds were usually empty, so Anna was surprised to see someone already on the gardens.

A lone, tall figure sat on one of the stone benches. The woman – clad in a wine-colored dress – had both her hands clasped over her heart. Around her shoulders fell a curtain of black, shining hair, and her eyes were dutifully closed as she prayed.

Anna recognized Lady Talya immediately. The woman opened her eyes, probably having heard the Queen footsteps in the quiet gallery.

“Your Majesty,” greeted the tall woman, standing up and curtsying elegantly. “Were you looking for me?” She inquired, her brown eyes filled with interest.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. Actually, I didn’t know you were here. In the castle, I mean.” Anna answered somewhat awkwardly. “I’m sorry for interrupting your prayer.”

The lady didn’t seem to care, smiling politely. “You’re no bother, Your Highness. And, to answer your implied question: my husband thought it wise for me to stay. I assumed the lord steward would’ve informed your Majesty.”

Anna recalled the last time she talked with Kai, and the lady’s words seemed to ring a distant bell.

“I think he _did_ mention it, but I may have been distracted.” The Queen said sheepishly.

Lady Talya’s smile widened a little, her subtle features revealing some restrained amusement.

“It’s all right, your Majesty. If my presence on the castle is unwanted, I’m sure I can find lodging somewhere in the city.” She said nonchalantly.

Anna’s eyes widened as she shook her head in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she declared forcefully. “You can stay, of course. You’re a guest of the crown, after all.”

The lady nodded; her natural elegance made Anna feel, even after a whole royal life, a little bit inadequate.

“Your garden it’s quite pretty, Your Majesty. It felt like a good place for prayer.” The raven-haired woman said as she sat on the left side of the bench. Taking the hint, Anna sat down on the other end. They both looked around in silence. For Anna, the garden was as beautiful as ever. There were flowers in each patch of greenery, claviers, roses and even a few early winter lilies, with their white petals standing out in between the array of the other bright colors. The garden’s few trees had turned already, shedding their sunset leaves everywhere.

Anna inhaled deeply. She had always enjoyed that very peculiar, almost minty smell. On her side, Lady Talya began to hum quietly, her eyes still overlooking the garden’s grounds.

There was something calming about this particular noblewoman: she possessed a sort of gentle aura, evident in the way she moved and spoke.

 _She reminds me of mother_ , she noted sadly.

From her eye’s corner, she saw a little trinket clutched on the lady’s pale hand.

The woman followed her gaze, lifting the tiny object for Anna to see. It was an encircled, four-cornered star made out of wood, with little, black beads on each pointy end.

“The Star Mother,” Lady Talya explained, rotating the object in between her delicate, milky fingers. “It was my mother’s religion. It is not widely spread in Arendelle, your Highness, so you may not have heard of it.”

Anna shook her head. She had never cared much about religion. The talks from her tutors about their many principles and rules had all been very boring. Since Arendelle’s monarchy didn’t have an official doctrine or church, many religions, large and little, had settled on their lands during the centuries.

Lady Talya stared straight ahead as she talked.

“It’s a very old belief, your Majesty. My mother’s ancestors believed every person is born under a certain star. They call it their _‘signo’_ , or sign, determined on where the stars stood at their moment of birth. The greatest of those stars is the Star Mother, and each of her four daughters,” she counted each of the beads on her trinket, “its one of the possible paths a man’s life can take.”

Anna saw that the lady’s features had morphed subtly as she spoke, revealing some hidden melancholy.

“I prayed for the Star Mother to keep my husband’s path safe.” The woman looked down at the Queen, a calm smile overcoming her previous sadness. “Do you pray, your Majesty?”

The Queen looked up at the glass ceiling.

“My parents didn’t believe in a god,” Anna confessed. “There are times I feel guilty, like I should believe in something. I don’t think prayer serves if you don’t believe in any of the gods out there.”

“I don’t think you should worry much about that, your Majesty.” The woman said after some consideration. “While I hold to my mother’s faith, I think we should have our fate on people first.”

Anna went over those words.

“Sometimes it’s hard,” she said, grabbing the fabric of her dress. “With everything that’s happening…”

Her companion nodded thoughtfully. They both sat in silence after that, each one falling back into their own musings.

Did she still have hope? She thought of the last months, of the many threats that now besieged her reign. It was but a glimpse of what men could do to each other, out of greed and envy. She thought of her foe, King Falax. She had seen it in his eyes and his amused smile: his disregard of all she held dear.

There was Elsa, of course. Her parents’ legacy, too, and the values they had taught her. It hurt most days, of course, but she wouldn’t give up on either of them.

“Your Majesty,” Lady Talya called after a few minutes with her delicate, glass-like voice. “I believe him there is your lord steward, waiting for you.” She pointed to one end of the gallery. Anna looked, furrowing her brows. If Kai had looked for her, something important must’ve happened.

She rose, looking back at the black-haired lady. “I hope the Star Mother hears your prayers.”

“I do too, your Majesty. I thank you for this few moments in your company.” Her words sounded sincere. As Anna backed away, she closed and clasped her hands around the Star Mother’s symbol, falling back into prayer.

Kai stood still in his usual pose. When he reached him, he began to walk back into the castle, Anna following on his footsteps.

“Yes?” The Queen asked, half-dreading what he would say. Kai gave her an odd look.

The one look he only used when it came to a certain affair.

 _Wait…_ Anna’s heart skipped a beat.

Her eyebrows shot up. She stopped on her tracks, looking inquisitively at her steward, who confirmed her suspicions with a subtle nod. Without care, she jumped a little, raising her fist into the air. Relief and anticipation flooded her in a sudden, powerful rush that bubbled up in an uncontained laugh.

“Where is it? When did it arrive?” She asked. Even Kai’s formal face cracked a little, a half-smile gracing his lips. He patted one of the pockets on his uniform.

“Lady Varin brought it just some five minutes ago.” He explained, handing her a folded parchment. She all but snatched it from her steward’s hand and began to sprint through the hallway, shooting him an apologetic smile. Kai stayed behind, shaking his head fondly after the Queen disappeared from sight.

-ooo-

Anna slammed the study’s door shut, the sound echoing loudly against the walls. Her fingers trembled a little. She fumbled her way towards the desk, tripping at least twice before she reached it.

It had been more than a month since the last letter had arrived, and ever since, uncertainty had tainted her days, a little bit more each passing day.

With a mix of dread and hopeful anticipation, she opened the parchment and began to read hungrily. She instantly recognized Matthias’ cramped handwriting:

 _‘My liege,_ began the letter _, I’m sorry for these last weeks of silence. Things in Faraxia are worse than we initially thought. Most cities are under severe control, and we cannot afford to raise suspicions about our mission. People in here are not happy. They are quick to turn on each other, so we need to be careful to whom we speak. We keep mostly to the fields disguised as poor merchants, avoiding the roads when we can. It’s not an easy task, and our progress is slow, but…’_

Anna’s heart began to pound in anticipation. _Please, please_ , she prayed. _Please let this be it_.

_‘I believe we have, finally, caught on her tracks. We have reached the southern-most provinces, and we’re close to the place the locals call the Black Mountain, or Ashenpeak, as Lady Elsa spoke of in her missives. Even after months, a local trader remembered a young, blonde woman, travelling towards the mountain on her own._

_If luck’s on our side, and we manage to find some horses for trade, we may reach the peak in a couple of days, a week at the latest if the locals are to be believed. Hopefully, Yelena’s charms will be enough for whatever we encounter on that place._

_I hope we can come back in time. I have an absolute trust you’ll be able to manage till then._

_Your loyal servant,_

_M._

Anna sat down, rereading the letter to make sure the words were actually there, and weren’t the fabrications of her overworked, stressed mind. She chuckled softly, with tears rapidly gathering around her eyes. Her heart swelled, threatening to burst out of her chest in pure relief. After months of grim thoughts, at last, a tiny ray of hope had managed to pierce the clouds that hung over her head. She released a faltering laugh, wiping some of the tears with the back of her hand.

A tiny part of her didn’t want to believe it. It felt too good to be true. Yet, the thought of Elsa coming back was too irresistible. After many months – after almost a year since her sister left – Matthias had finally found about her whereabouts.

There was fear, too, battling against her renewed hopes. She indulged in that bittersweet feeling. For a brief moment, the ever-present threat of war loosened its grasp on her heart, even if only a little.

She wanted to believe it would happen. She had to. For now, all she could was to keep everything together, ‘till the day Elsa came back to her.

-ooo-

It was late at night. She had invited Rapunzel to her bedroom an hour ago to share the news from Matthias. Ever since reading his letter, Anna felt lighter, warmer. It was as if the news had kindled the fires of her heart, making them burn bright in her chest.

Anna sat by herself on one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace, with Rapunzel dozing off on the other, her right arm hanging precariously over the armrest.

She couldn’t help but hope. She gazed blankly at the dying fire, going over Matthias words time and time again.

Outside, she heard the midnight bells rang. Rapunzel woke up at their call, stretching and yawning loudly.

Anna smiled at her. Her cousin rose from her seat, wiggling her toes freely. Anna had never understood how she could go around bare-footed all day long. Then again, after Ahtohallan, Elsa had done the same. _Perhaps it’s something about having magic powers_ , she mused.

“Don’t they hurt? Or get cold?” she asked lazily. Rapunzel arched an eyebrow. “Your feet, I’m mean.” Her cousin rolled her eyes playfully.

“Not anymore.”

“Must be nice,” Anna said, sinking further on her chair.

Rapunzel laughed. “It is, actually. I can’t go back to wearing shoes now.”

Anna chuckled.

“I think I’m turning in,” the blonde told her, gently patting her hand. Anna nodded, and then, a strange sound made them both turn their heads. Weak voices came from outside her room. Rapunzel turned towards her with a puzzled expression, but Anna shrugged her shoulders, far too relaxed to worry just yet.

“Your Majesty,” one of her guards called, his voice muffled by the door. “General Dunarr is here to see you.”

Anna’s brows furrowed. She looked over to her cousin who just shook her head, equally confused.

“Let him pass,” she ordered, rising from her seat. A tall figure entered the room, stepping forward until the hearth’s dim lights lit half his face.

“Your Majesty,” he addressed her. There was something wild shining in the man’s eyes. He held his helmet on his right hand, and his uniform was a little off, as if he had put it on a hurry. A shiver went down Anna’s back.

“General Dunarr? What’s going on?” The Queen asked apprehensively. She could feel it on her gut: something had gone terribly wrong.

The general’s expression hardened. What little relief she had felt the whole night faded as he spoke.

“News from the north,” he began, his body falling back into his usual martial pose. “They just arrived a few minutes ago. The Hanians have launched a full-scale attack along the northern border, your Majesty. They’re riding and looting their way towards Lirendelle as we speak.”

-ooo-

Anna walked briskly through the dark hallways leading to the castle’s barracks. With each step, her armor pieces clinked a little. Captain Garmond and Lord Jarwood followed closely, the latter struggling to keep up with her pace.

“I’m taking the Royal Guard,” the Queen announced, making her way into the torch-lit stables. Pages and soldiers ran all around, franticly trying to get ready. “Lord Jarwood. Ride to Fyrren. Bring the cavalry battalions to Lirendelle, and rally whatever troops you can. The town’s garrison, militia, whomever is available.”

The governor opened his mouth to object, but Anna’s glare changed his mind.

“Will do, your Grace.” He said, panting lightly. The man retreated hurriedly back into the castle after half-bowing.

The redhead turned to her Captain. “Are the Guards ready?”

“Always, your Grace,” the young officer confirmed. He hesitated a little before talking again. “May I have a word?”

Anna lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to come, your Majesty.” He stated, holding her gaze. “If we engage in battle, your Guard may not be enough. The Hanians are fierce warriors, and we don’t know their full strength. I humbly ask you to reconsider.”

She looked at the Captain. She knew he meant his words, and it was brave for him to say them openly. Nonetheless, she shook her head.

“I trust you.” She declared with finality. “I know you want to keep me safe, but I have made my choice. I couldn’t live with myself if all I do is order others to go and die for me. I will go, no matter what.”

 _I am not staying behind, ever again,_ she vowed.

She thought of her subjects, of her many soldiers fighting in Arendelle’s soil. Memories of the enchanted forest surfaced as well, the pain she had felt as Elsa left her. No more. As long as she could help it, she would act.

The Captain’s features fell back into a mask of neutrality. She could see he didn’t like her decision, but the man didn’t object further. He bowed as well and put on his helmet, retreating into one of the stalls to prepare.

A young little page, with eyes wide as plates, delivered her saddled mount. She smiled and thanked the little fellow before mounting in one swift motion. As she exited the stables and made her way into the castle’s courtyard, the cold from the night’s air seeped through her armor.

She briefly touched one end of the scarf she had wrapped below her neck’s protective plate. It had been Elsa’s, a half-joking, half-ironic gift Anna gave her years ago; to her surprise, her sister had worn it, even if she didn’t have any need to. During the last months, Anna had taken to wear it occasionally. Carrying something that belonged to her, it comforted her. She took a few deep breathes, closing her eyes briefly before commanding her horse forward.

Her decision to go was risky, bordering on foolish. Also, it was the right thing to do. What kind of monarch would she be, if she wasn’t ready to risk her own life for her subject’s?

Waiting for her at the castle’s entrance were her mounted guards, holding close ranks, with many servants holding torches around them. All of her soldiers seemed to carry the same look of hardened resolve.

Captain Garmond linked up with her, glancing over the two dozen heavily armored men. Anna nodded when he looked at her. She spurred her mount through the gates, quickly passing the castle’s moot. The horses’ hoofs clattered loudly on the cobblestones as their company shoot up through Arendelle’s main street. Her racing heart overlapped with the thunderous noise, and she could feel her chest fill with cold anticipation.

Soon the city walls came into view, and the startled garrison hastily opened the northern gate after recognizing the Royal banner.

The Queen’s retinue rode swiftly into the darkness of the surrounding woods, speeding up through the dirt road ahead, leaving in their wake only fading echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaally wanted to add some more to this chapter as I proofread this, but it would've taken me an horrendous amount of time, so I just cleaned some of the mistakes in it.  
> Perhaps I will be able to finish the side stories for this in time with the uploads, but we will see. Hope you enjoy this transitional chapter, 'cause next one was such a joy to write. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**The wolf’s teeth**

_Elsa glowed. She had changed, and yet she was the same. Each time Anna saw her, her heart ached. The white dress, her big, round eyes shining with determination; her light was blinding._

_She didn’t come back with her. She stayed with the Northuldra, keeping the balance in the enchanted forest. Anna was happy for her. Even if she was now alone._

_Her coronation happened just a few weeks after Elsa abdicated. The council had been surprised, but they didn’t object. The people on the Capital had seemed happy, celebrating and cheering in the streets of her crowded Capital as Anna the First, Queen of Arendelle, took the crown._

_Elsa visited, of course. Occasionally. And the Queen’s heart ached, a little bit more each time._

_Anna didn’t say it, and Elsa didn’t ask. She missed her, so much. The castle seemed such a big, lonely place now that her sister was gone._

_She tried to convince herself it was for the better. Elsa was happy, taking care of the forest and helping lead their people, neglected after decades of isolation. How could she blame her? She had found her place._

_That place was far away, far away from her._

_Most of the time she could endure it; the void she carried inside her chest. Her new duties kept her occupied, since she didn’t have help most of the days. She took her meals alone. She slept alone, woke up alone. Suitors began to flood, visitors from many of the neighboring countries: Princess and Dukes, Counts and many other members of the nobility. Each one seeking something different, all of them seeing right through her. They didn’t see Anna: they just saw a young, maiden Queen. Eventually, she shut them all out._

_It was pointless. What could they offer Elsa couldn’t give her?_

_Even if she didn’t anymore._

_With each of Elsa’s visits, something had begun to change. There was a sort of tension, the feeling of dangerous words hanging between them._

_She had caught wind of it in the stolen glances, so heavy they made her skin crawl. Elsa’s eyes were loaded with guilt, loaded with expectation, loaded with a hidden meaning that made Anna’s breath fail._

_It took her years, perhaps too many, for her to understand. Flowers had been blooming in her heart’s shadow. As the days grew dull, they grew stronger, until they had transformed into a garden of confusing, maddening desires. She could feel their thorns surface whenever she saw Elsa ride into town, at night, atop Nokk; they drew blood each time Elsa left. With each goodbye, Anna felt as if a small piece of her was chipped away, each falling bit carrying the risk of her growing intentions. She couldn’t help but hope, her sister’s eyes would mirror her own._

_Eventually, she had had to make peace with it, the lone whispers of her heart, or otherwise they would drive her mad. She heard them clearly on her sleepless nights. Dreams followed, filled with warmth and the tantalizing expectation of trembling touches and moaned confessions._

_It scared her, the strength those visions had. They haunted her._

_Her heart ached, and that realization shattered her world._

-ooo-

Anna’s cape flapped behind her, and she held a tight grasp on the reins. Even if her armor was lighter than most, she could still feel its weight around her shoulders and chest.

Dawn had begun its slow rise. The horizon had begun to light up a few minutes ago: long streaks of warm red and pink rose from the edge of the mountains, barely touching the top of the tallest pines.

They rode without pause, passing many small towns and trading posts along the way. Anna had to contain herself from spurring her mare even further. Her stallion huffed and gasped, its breath more labored by the minute. Captain Garmond had advised for a two-hour break before, but Anna had halved that time. It was a risk, but she knew that every minute they stayed put could mean dozens of her citizens dead.

The road ahead became more and more crowded. The Queen saw wagons full of furniture, pulled by donkeys or horses, and a trail of people following them, most of them with clothes dirtied in mud or blood.

Her chest warmed at the relief their fear-stricken faces showed when they saw them. She wished she could’ve stopped to give them at least a few reassuring words, but she rode on instead: every instant could prove precious.

Long streaks of smoke were now visible as they entered the northern-most part of the valley, and she heard the faint echoes of distant screams. The Captain closed in. He lifted a hand, and the group slowed down. Anna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“We’re close, your Majesty.” He explained. “But it is all-advised to just charge forward. We need to plan how to engage them.”

“Right,” answered the Queen, reining her mare into a full stop. “What do you propose?”

Captain Garmond called two of his sergeants forward.

“By those sounds, it seems they have arrived at Lirendelle already,” he said, looking over the road. Anna could vaguely make the first houses of the town from their position. She nodded, allowing the Captain to carry on.

“I suggest we divide our group into two. The first one,” he signaled a dozen guards, “will be our vanguard. The other it’s going to divide, half on each wing, and cover us as we advance. And yes, your Majesty, you’ll be in the vanguard, with me.” He said with a half-smile.

Anna closed her mouth, her protest dead on its track. “Keep to the group and close to me, your Grace. Do not get separated. We’re strongest together.” He warned, motioning the Guard to take their positions.

“And please, if we get into trouble, retreat and flee. There is no shame in living to continue the fight.” The man’s eyes bore into her.

The Queen nodded. “Alright. Let’s do this.” She complied, spurring forward. Her guards divided as ordered, covering the flanks.

When the town finally came into clear view, the Captain donned his winged helmet, followed by the Guards and the Queen herself. Anna’s heart spun at the sight. Lirendelle was the biggest town in the region, its garrison the strongest they had too, at least two hundred strong. If the raiders had already breached their defenses, the whole northern valley could be overrun in a matter of hours.

The town simply could not fall: if it did, the enemy’s armies would have free reign to march directly into her Capital.

The slow stroll of the cavalry broke into a full sprint ahead. The little dots that could be seen from the road were many of the garrison’s men, some fighting, others retreating from the raiders. Her soldiers wore green and violet vests – Arendelle’s colors –, clearly differencing them from the Hanians, all clad in browns and greys. Mixed in the fighting she saw some peasants too, wielding pitchforks and hunting knifes. On the roadsides, women and children fled, their faces contorted in panic.

Most of the defenders were split into little groups, each one trying to fend off their respective attackers. Closest to the road, a tiny one of those groups was being attacked as they tried to protect the fleeting townsfolk.

Anna gritted her teeth, spurring her mount, followed closely by her guards. She drew her sword. Now up close, she saw the raiders wore furs all over their torso, with mismatched pieces of rusty armor here and there. The assailants looked up the dirt road too late, their eyes widening in surprise. The Captain’s horse slammed against one of the men, her own mount doing the same. One of the raiders tried to raise his axe as he stumbled out of the way, but Anna’s sword was quicker. She struck in an arc, plunging the blade cleanly through his exposed neck. Her attack barely found resistance: the man simply gargled and collapsed.

Only after her guards mopped out the rest did Anna stop to think.

 _I just killed a man_ , she thought dazedly. A dulled, confused part of her managed to register the fact. She had rushed in aid of her people, and she had just killed a man. She glanced down as a strange numbness took hold of her. The raider she had struck lay in a pool of dark blood, his hands limp around his red-tainted neck. His blank eyes looked up at the sky, almost accusingly, and she felt her stomach turn.

It had been surprisingly easy, and that was what scared her the most; in only a matter of seconds, she had taken a life. Was this all it took?

For a moment, everything felt out of place. What was all this madness?

“Your Majesty!” Garmond’s voice sounded so far away. “Your Majesty, are you alright?” He leaned in, looking worriedly at her with his green eyes. She nodded once, looking around. Her guards were engaging the raiders that had managed to reach the end of the town, killing or repelling most of them, relieving her soldiers.

As her guards worked through the flanks, the surviving soldiers approached. Many of the townsfolk did as well, relief and hope replacing their previous terror.

 _I do it for them_ , she reminded herself. _I do it to protect them_.

She could almost hear her father’s words, the ones she repeated time and time again as a mantras as they grew up into their position.

_“It is our sacred duty, to do everything in our power to ensure our people’s safety.”_

Ever since the beginning of this war, a part of her knew this was inevitable. The circumstances had given her little choice: either surrender, or fight. She had made her decision, and now she had to carry on with it. There was no room for hesitation anymore.

Still, she felt sick.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” A woman’s voice said, shifting Anna’s attention to her. She was middle-aged, and she held in her arms a bundle of cloths, with a tiny, pink face peeking through it. Anna smiled back feebly as the woman fled, followed by the townsfolk they had saved. The soldiers stayed, looking expectantly at their group.

“Who is in charge here?” asked Captain Garmond.

A thin, frail looking pikeman stepped forward. “Lieutenant Farris, sir. I haven’t seen him since they broke through the palisade. He ordered us to keep the people inside safe.”

 _He looks so young_ , Anna thought sadly, as she looked at the scared teenager, whose surcoat seemed just a little bit too big for him.

“What about the rest of the garrison?” The Captain asked.

“They said to gather on the main plaza, sir, should the walls fall.” The soldier answered, pointing to the main street. “We got scattered, and they followed us all the way here.”

Anna called the men around her firmly, raising her voice above the distant mayhem. Her guards gathered around her, same as the infantry.

“We go and help them,” Anna said simply, “until Lord Jarwood arrives. We hold them off and draw them to us so the townsfolk can escape. The rest of you who can still fight,” she ordered, looking at the men of the garrison, “come with us. The rest, help however you can.”

She looked at the Captain, who nodded his agreement.

Across the town, she could still hear both screams of wild victory and of painful agony. A group of raiders flooded the street from the side streets when they saw them come. They rushed forward, axes and swords in hand. Some of them carried bows as well, drawing them in a hurry.

Anna’s eyebrows furrowed. She tightened the grip on her sword. She could not forget, else her resolve broke. Those men had come to kill and pillage _her_ kingdom. _Her_ people. She pointed with her sword towards the raiders.

Her retinue galloped forward, meeting the Hanians on the middle of the street. This time, her enemies were prepared. A petty volley of arrows flew, most of them hitting the horses’ armor.

She lifted her blade, striking down. The closest raider blocked her attack, but Anna kept hacking at her foe, forcing him to defend from the advantage of her superior height. Abruptly, the man fell as one of her guards passed him, slashing his back almost nonchalantly. Anna left him behind, spurring forward to meet another foe.

Anna slashed, yanking the reins of her horse to circle around her target, and each of her strikes met with strong resistance, but again their mobility proved too much as two other of her mounted guards surrounded him in a blink, overwhelming him. The man screamed furiously, still rabidly swinging his sword as her guard’s halberds pierced his body. Around her, similar scenes unfolded, every small fight over in a matter of seconds, the whole skirmish a one-sided affair, and yet… as she saw their enemies engage with a savagery she had seldom seen, a sudden realization began to haunt her. If it wasn’t for the advantage her mount and fine-crafted armor gave her, she would not stand a chance in an even fight against any of those men.

As her Guard regrouped around her, she shook her head, chasing those idle thoughts away once more. _Focus_ , she chastised herself. _You can’t afford to be distracted_.

The few raiders left soon were completely overwhelmed, and some scattered into the side streets, with some of her infantrymen going after them. Then, their group rode loudly ahead through the ample street, passing many corpses, ally and enemy alike. At the end of the street, she could see some men wearing her colors running away.

She raced toward the plaza, her heart pounding hard against her ribs. “Go back,” she yelled, holding her sword high above her head to rally the men. “Come with me! To the plaza!” Her soldiers stopped on their tracks, looking in shock at her before turning around, but one of them kept running. Anna spun her horse, obstructing him.

“Q-queen Anna?” the soldier said in disbelief as he looked up. His right arm hung awkwardly on its side, with dirt and blood staining his clothes.

“What’s happening?” she demanded.

The young man shook his head, shaking wildly. “They’re coming. They ate Igirr. They’re coming.”

Anna furrowed her brow in confusion. _Ate? Has he gone mad?_

“Your Majesty, you don’t understand…” urged the soldier, his eyes so terrified they looked about to pop out of his orbits.

She shook her head and left him, hurrying her group to the middle of the plaza. Some of the soldiers – most of them sporting injuries – had gathered around the central fountain. On the other end, she saw a cluster of soldiers, most likely the bulk of the defenders, fighting and yelling loudly.

“Where is Lieutenant Farris?” she cried. The men all shook their heads gloomily.

From the other side of the plaza, the screaming intensified.

“My Queen!” called Captain Garmond. She turned, ready to order the advance, but her words died inside her throat. The soldiers’ line broke, finally showing her the reason behind all the crying and yelling. Her breath caught in her throat; the words of the soldier from a moment earlier suddenly made terrifying sense.

She saw wolfhounds. Enormous beasts, with muzzles covered in blood. For a brief, strange moment, she felt inside a nightmarish fairytale. The monsters had saddles, and the fiercest looking Hanians rode them, driving them ahead with lashes or cries. Behind them, a horde of tribesmen followed, many of them carrying around severed heads knotted around their hips.

In an instant, the wolf-riders were upon them, a rushing haze of blackness. Anna tried to react and pull back, but her horse trashed around wildly, its eyes looking around madly. She tried vainly to rein him, but the panicking horse didn’t respond: he riled and bucked until he fumbled against one of the corpses. In an instant, her vision turned to one side as she flew out of her saddle.

The impact left her breathless. She gasped, pain shooting up her left arm and shoulder were she landed against the hard cobblestones. Slowly, she pulled herself up, groaning. The whole left side of her body was numb and hot, and she idly noted she could feel the cold air of the morning against her tangled hair and wet forehead.

Around her, most of the horses had gone wild too, forcing some of her guards down as well. The animals galloped in the opposite direction, most of them scared witless because of the wolf pack. Her soldiers gathered around the fountain – around her as well – and began to try to repel the assailants.

This fighting wasn’t anything like her training. It was brutal and unforgiving, in a way that made her feel like a naïve, dumb child. What had she expected? Her mind had conjured this idea of honorable fighting, but the men – allied and enemy alike – fought wildly, slashing and thrusting without pause. To her left, one of her guards had been overwhelmed. Before anyone could help him, two of the raiders had plunged their axes on the man’s chest, a third taking his head in a single blow. The barbarians cheered, raising their weapons into the air.

She ran without thinking, followed by Captain Garmond and another one of her guards. She felt a raging fire burst inside her veins, fueling her. The raiders charged forward as well, screaming in their foreign tongue, their mouths showing windowed rows of yellowed teeth.

The first strike rattled her whole body. She almost lost her blade, and the raider’s next blow may have killed if not for the Captain’s sword intercepting the attack. She dodged another swing before she countered, imprinting each movement with as much force as she could, unaware of her own raging screams. After a barrage of desperate attacks, one managed to open the man’s guard.

 _There!_ She thought franticly. Using the momentum of her last strike, she swung horizontally on the counter-move, slashing through the man’s belly. The Hanian collapsed on his knees, clumping at her foot. Anna didn’t linger on it this time. She had turned to help her other guard, when a black figure emerged on the left corner of her vision.

It was one of the wolves. The beast jumped, growling savagely as its head closed against Garmond, whom had just unstuck his sword from his opponent’s corpse. Anna screamed a warning, cold fear washing through her. The Captain turned as the animal’s teeth sunk around his left arm; its rider swung his axe at the same time, aiming at his head.

The Guard yelled as the beast pulled.

Anna saw, terrified, the descent of the rider’s weapon. Her Captain twisted his body, ducking and narrowly avoiding the attack; at the same time, he struck the beast on the neck, burying his weapon so deep only the pommel was visible. The wolf let out a hair-curling howl, releasing its victim as it stumbled and fell, taking the rider with him. The bearded tribesman tried to crawl out of the beast’s massive body, but another one of her soldiers was faster, striking him down with a clean, short thrust of his blade.

Anna released the breath she had been holding the whole time. Captain Garmond looked back at her with a fragile smirk, his right hand grabbing his injured arm. She could see the little beads of blood dropping from his limb.

She stepped towards him right as another fur-covered Hanian pushed his way forward from the chaos around, lifting his spear over the man’s back.

This time, Anna’s warning was pointless. The spear plunged into his back, its tip piercing in the middle of the Captain’s breastplate, in the place where his heart was. He fell on his knees, mimicking the man she had killed just a minute ago. His mouth opened wide, voiceless, as the grinning raider pulled back his weapon, freeing it from the man’s corpse to face the raging attacks of one of the other guards nearby.

She stood still, glaring at the Captain’s lifeless form. She felt bile rise in her throat, her legs suddenly weak.

“Your Grace!”

Anna turned a split second too late. An injured tribesman had managed to push his way towards her. He was a burly man with a long face, framed with a thick, braided beard. The scariest part, however, was his blood-shot glare: never in her life had she seen eyes so full of hatred.

Before she could process what was happening the man closed the distance. One of her guards rushed towards her, but Anna knew instinctively he would not reach her in time. The bearded man furiously swung his axe at her, aiming at the left side of her head. Her body reacted on its own: she raised her sword to intercept the enemy’s blade. The weapons met with a sonorous _clang_ that left her ears ringing, but the man’s blow had been too strong for her to deflect completely.

Pain shot from her cheek. She screamed, stumbling backwards until she fell. The man jumped forward, lifting his weapon while letting out a rough battle cry.

Her hand shot forward in one swift motion, and her sword plunged deep into the man’s belly. She barely noticed it. Everything around was blurry and shaky. Her ears rang loudly, making the chaos around seem muted. The man’s face had transformed, his eyes opened wide in disbelief, like he had just seen some sort of unspeakable apparition.

In her muddled mind, she noticed how the man groaned in a final act of defiance. He lifted his left hand, as if trying to grab her, before falling to his side, taking Anna’s weapon with him from her weakened grip.

Her remaining strength left her. She couldn’t think straight. Her whole body was shaking, and her raging pulse thumped on her ears. She crawled back on her elbows, away from the man.

Unexpectedly, a pair of strong hands unceremoniously grabbed her by the armpits and lifted her roughly, turning her. Anna blinked hard, slowly focusing on the man’s face. There were some bleeding cuts on his skin and he had lost his helmet, but she could still recognize the familiar set of heavy armor. His mouth moved, but she had to make an effort to understand his words. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the rest of her guards keeping the fur-covered raiders at bay. One, however, stepped inside one of the wolf’s reach, and the beast bit his arm, dragging him towards its brethren. Anna felt chills as the man screamed in pure agony.

Her soldiers had formed a defensive circle. Only two of her guards remained mounted, serving as anchors for the rest of the infantry. Most of them wielded raised pikes, trying to keep the beasts at bay, while others fought hand to hand on the flanks, many falling on each side. With each one of her loses, the circle cramped a little bit, her forces slowly losing ground: the tribesmen were pushing them against one of the buildings on the plaza’s edge.

They had surrounded them.

It was only a matter of time, she grasped, startled, before they would overwhelm their dwindling numbers. Her guards had formed a cluster around her, flanked by the remaining infantrymen. Amongst their enemies, she could see many of them smiling wickedly at their force, screaming and laughing roughly as they pushed forward.

Anna took one of the fallen swords, entering her stance. She wasn’t going down without a fight.

All of a sudden, her racing mind quieted enough for her own thoughts to become clear and sharp.

 _I’m sorry, Elsa_ , she implored while swirling the sword in her hand. _I just wished I could’ve seen you one more time._

The raiders pushed forward, slashing towards her. They seemed to have recognized her, somehow; or perhaps she naturally stood out: a young girl, fighting in the middle of seasoned warriors. A beautiful price for them to take.

Rage built up inside her chest once again. She raised her sword, ready to make them pay dearly for her life.

_I have so much to tell you._

Then, like a deafening thunder, a loud, drawn-out sound pierced the noise of battle. It was the call of a horn, resonating loudly across the town. The blares repeated twice, each one stronger than the last.

Anna recognized it instantly. It was the custom signal for Arendelle’s army.

 _Lord Jarwood_ , Anna thought shakily.

The Hanians, who had been fearless till that point, looked around nervously. Their chiefs, the wolf-riders, started to bark orders, motioning their mounts and soldiers to retreat. Anna looked back through the street from where she had arrived. She could see in the distance the Arendelle flag waving proudly in the middle of dozens of cavalrymen galloping directly towards the plaza.

Some of her soldiers stopped and cheered, but most of them ran after the fleeing raiders, hollering almost as loudly as their enemies.

She glanced at her guards, now gathered around her.

A hard lump knotted on her throat as she counted how many remained: only ten from the two dozen she had brought with her.

-ooo-

“It seems we arrived in the nick of time, your Grace,” said Lord Jarwood, looking down at her from his horse. He dismounted, bowing to her.

Anna sat on the plaza’s fountain, glancing around. Some of her soldiers, aided by many townsfolk, were dragging the corpses of the fallen off Lirendelle’s plaza. From what she had heard, however, the thick of the fighting had happened on the palisade outside the town.

“Yes, Lord Jarwood. I’ll not forget it. I owe you my life.” She answered dryly.

A small but self-satisfied smile pulled at his round features.

“Nonsense, your Grace.” The man said, bowing again. Before he remounted, he wiped the sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief. “I just followed my orders, that’s all.” He declared before riding off.

The sun shone brightly above, making the redhead sweat inside her armor.

The heat had raised a lingering, foul smell that made her gag if she breathed too deeply. Across the open space, she could see the bodies of her guards being dragged away towards a wooden cart. Their sturdy armor made them easy to identify among countless other dead, many Hanians, but mostly Arendellian. As per tradition, the body of a guard fallen in duty would be buried on the Order’s crypt, located in a cemetery on the Capital’s outskirts.

She had accompanied her father once to a ceremony of the Order, a guard who died in the line of duty. It had been an attack on the Royal caravan, a group of bandits who had thought easy to rob their King. They had all been killed or arrested, but one of them had managed to slay one of her father’s guards. Even on such a grim occasion, the guard’s full armor awed her, as they stood still at the casket’s side.

Only at her parent’s funeral she had seen them again, displaying their gala uniform. In a couple of weeks, she would have to preside a similar ceremony.

How many of those would happen, before this all ended? What if Elsa had to do it, see her own lifeless body be dropped down into the earth? That was, of course, if she returned…

She sighed, chasing those thoughts away.

 _Believe_ , she reminded herself. Matthias was close.

Now that the fighting had ended, her limbs felt heavy and coarse. Her whole body seemed to throb and hurt, and a vicious headache pounded at her temples. She wanted nothing more but to fall sleep on her soft, plump bed back on the castle, but the idea felt wrong, even spoiled. She had just survived. For the time being, that should be reward enough.

One of her guards stood at her side in a martial pose. The rest had gone to help secure the city’s boundaries, should the Hanians decide to attack once more.

“What’s your name?” Anna asked idly, trying to distract herself from the bodies all around. He was the guard that had lifted her after Captain Garmond’s death. He had a strong build, very similar to that of Lord Grenn, but his hair was still fully black, cut short as martial pose demanded.

“I’m Sergeant Yudris, your Majesty,” he replied. “Son of Yudrig, a former Knight for your father.”

“Thank you, Yudris,” Anna said, playing with the hem of Elsa’s scarf. “You saved my life today, more times that I can count. All of you did.”

His face didn’t change.

“We live to serve, your Grace.” He answered solemnly. He turned, glancing away.

Anna’s heart felt heavy. She didn’t deserve this kind of sacrifice. Just today, how many men and women had died because of her?

 _How did things get so screwed up?_ She thought sadly. Before, she had blamed herself, but now she saw things more clearly. She hadn’t ask for this.

She hadn’t asked for the Usurper to throw his armies at her little kingdom, nor for his coup in Corona. The bloodshed he had caused… she wouldn’t forget. For now, this was what she could do: to keep her people alive and safe, for as long as humanly possible.

A few women ran around the plaza, some helping to clean up the field of battle and others offering some soup and bread to the soldiers. A pair of them approached her with their heads looking down, their hands carrying some bowls. Because of the resemblance, she guessed they were mother and daughter.

“Your Majesty,” the older woman, wearing a dirty apron, said. “May we offer some stew? It’s not much, but…” she trailed off, embarrassed.

Anna smiled at them, trying to hide her gloomy thoughts.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” She answered honestly.

The woman nodded shyly, leaving the steaming bowl on the fountain’s edge. The younger girl, lean with copper hair breaded in twin braids – like Anna used to do – approached as well, leaving another bowl of sparkling water.

“Here, your Grace,” she said, handing her a piece of cloth. Anna lifted an eyebrow. “For your injuries, your Grace.” The girl explained, pointing timidly to her cheek.

“Right!” she replied, taking the piece of cloth. “Thanks.” Both women bowed deeply before leaving her alone. She loosened the leather clasps that held the steel plates of her neck plate, exhaling contently as the armor fell.

The gash the raider’s blade had opened on her cheek was not very deep, but it stung every time she touched around it. When she leaned on the bowl of clean water, her own reflection surprised her. Wide, teal eyes stared back at her, her queenly hairdo undone on many places, half her face covered in dried blood. It ran all the way to her neck, where the trail faded into a piece of sky-blue fabric.

Elsa’s scarf was dirty with her own blood: contrasting against the soft fabric were several violet-ish stains.

What would she think, seeing her like this? _She probably would’ve tried to talk some sense into me_ , she thought. _After a serious scolding_. The thought almost made her smile.

She cleaned most of her face, trying to move slowly in order to avoid upsetting her aching limbs.

After finishing, she looked up to the clear skies, wishing she could go to sleep. To rest her battered body, and wake up to find out this whole war had been just an ugly, terrible nightmare.

-ooo-

-ooo-

-ooo-

He approached the throne room. Drunken laughter drifted through behind the heavy wooden doors. The guards opened them, and he slipped into the warm room. Jesters ran around its center, and the king’s lieutenants and advisors cheered from the sides at the spectacle, shouting and whistling at the fake fighting. It reeked of spiced meats, wine and sweat: not even the perfumed candles could overpower the smell.

The king sat on his tall, grey throne. His young, sharp features were filled with boredom, his head reposing atop his fisted hand.

He stopped just before the first step of the daïs. The king acknowledged his presence, making a hand gesture for him to step closer. The servant did, trying to keep his breath steady. His monarch seemed in a good mood, but he knew from the scars on his body how quickly it could sour. He eyed nervously the back of the room, where a cloaked figure stood still.

“A message, your Grace,” he stated, “from the northern front.” The king lazily lifted an eyebrow. “The attack was halted on the city of Lirendelle. The Queen rode into battle, the report said.”

The king narrowed his eyes.

“The Child Queen?”

The servant nodded shyly. After a few tense seconds, the monarch laughed, followed dutifully by his concubine and the men surrounding him. They all did as their king did.

“Who would’ve thought,” he said mirthfully. “I may have underestimated her.” He slapped his thigh, a wide grin surfacing on his neatly shaved face.

He laughed again, the sound fading into the loud noises of his men cheering and screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Found and lost**

_Desire was new to her._

_Yes, she had found some men handsome every now and then; even some of the foreign ladies that visited the castle caught her eye a few times._

_It was nothing compared to what she felt now._

_It grew like a volcanic force, boiling just below the surface. Her heart felt like it would burst each time she saw Elsa, her soft smile, her lean, agile body, toned from the countless hours she had spent using her powers freely on the forest. Her sister’s beauty had blossomed, and she felt fatally drawn to it. So, she prepared; steeled her resolve to take the next step forward. The only thing left was to find the right time. She was afraid, to pour her heart’s desires, but she couldn’t hide them much longer, either._

_Then it all began, inconspicuously, subtly. The first clouds gathering on the sky. The first omens of the upcoming storm._

_“Something is happening,” Elsa had said. They had been on the edge of the fjord on a calm day of fall. Gale had warned about the visit on the afternoon, and so Anna had waited for her sister behind the night’s cover. They both sat on a hidden dock behind the castle’s rock formations, with their legs hanging over the wooden boards._

_Anna had been looking at the stars, her hand wrapped around her sister’s. She looked down and saw the worry on those dazzling sapphire eyes._

_“I have felt it these last few weeks. Seeping, tapping into the forest’s magic. The spirits feel it as well, and they’ve grown nervous. Its’s like…” Elsa struggled with the words, “a sort of… corruption. It pushes forward, but I can’t find the source.”_

_Anna passed her arm over Elsa’s exposed shoulders, cradling her. It never ceased to amaze her, how little the cold affected her sister. The skin beneath her fingers was smooth, unblemished._

_“I feel its call, somewhere south.” the blonde muttered against Anna’s collarbone._

_“Like Ahtohallan?” Anna asked._

_Her sister shook her head. “This one feels… wrong. Darker. I don’t know…” Elsa’s arms enveloped her hips._

_Anna hugged her tighter. They stayed like that for a while, embraced in each other, hearing only the soft rush of wind flying over the fjord’s waters._

_Neither of them knew where those first, troubling signs would lead, how the world would spin on its axis, throwing everything on its head._

-ooo-

The fight extended for another two days. After their initial attack, the Hanians had rallied their forces, crashing against Lirendelle’s defenses with mad zealotry. The long howls and the screaming of men had filled the night, extending well into the next day’s morning.

Anna’s forces prevailed, barely. The palisade fell multiple times, and every time they retook it and remade it hastily. Now it stood proud once more, a wooden shield that protected the whole northern valley. Before leaving, she had wanted to inspect the war-zone one last time. She didn’t know the first thing about fortifications, but her presence could provide a boost of morale.

She stood atop the battlements, looking out towards the northern forests. A few trails of smoke remained, from the towns that had fallen to the raiders. The vistas brought back the travel to Northuldra, many miles to the northwest. She envisioned the long mountain ranges she and Elsa had sorted to reach the forest, the nights they spent cuddled with each other around their tiny campfire.

Now, after her disappearance, the mists had enveloped the Enchanted Forest once again, the spirits lying dormant.

“ _The spirits will wait for her,_ ” Yelena had said after Gale stopped his occasional visits to bring her Elsa’s letters. “ _Right now, that’s all we can do._ ”

She walked down the wooden planks of the make-shift stairs of the battlements.

The soldiers presented arms – most of them holding long pikes – as the Queen reached the gates, where Lieutenant Farris waited, standing proudly in a martial pose, hands clasped behind his back. After months of conflict, Anna had begun to realize how war shaped the people caught in them. Men like Farris flourished in it, while others – _like myself_ , she thought grimly – withered slowly while carrying the burden of the fate of dozens of thousands.

“Your Majesty.” The officer greeted her. He followed her as she strolled around the barrier. “When are you leaving?” the man asked.

“In an hour, I’m afraid.” She answered simply. “I have to go back to the Capital.” The message she had received from General Dunarr first thing in the morning left her uneasy. She had wanted to stay, but there were arrangements that required her immediate attention.

“Of course, your Grace. It was an honor, to fight beside you.” He stated, puffing out his chest proudly.

Anna smiled. “Likewise.”

“Will you be able to hold?” she questioned. Sergeant Yudris and the survivors of her Royal Guard stood in line a few yards away, waiting for her.

“Yes, your Grace. They won’t take us by surprise this time.”

“If anything should happen, send word with Lord Jarwood. I will do whatever I can to send help.” She promised before mounting up. Her new steed pranced a little, still not accustomed to her. She patted the horse’s neck gently, shushing to calm it.

The man straightened his back, saluting her briefly before walking back to the improvised barracks.

She rode through the main street, her guards in closed ranks around her. Many of the townsfolk saw her leaving, so she waved back at them. The town bore the scars of the battle: some houses had burned, while many others had lost their doors and windows. There was a somber air in the streets, but it was also a peaceful one. Not long ago, the hellish screams of dying men had reigned supreme. She had seen it all: the burning buildings, men and beasts fighting in the middle of night, the tall flames from the palisade casting long, unnerving shadows.

How she wished things could go back to those simpler times. Now, after the battle had ended, it almost felt like the first time she had toured her country after she took the crown.

If there was no assurance for the future, at least her efforts had managed to keep a tiny part of her kingdom standing.

-w-

Over most of the ride back, exhaustion took hold of her, numbing the few hours she spent on horseback. She had even dozed off a few times over the saddle, waking up with a jerk as her body tilted dangerously to one side. With half-lid eyes, she recognized Arendelle’s gates, with many of the soldiery peeking curiously over the wall to see their reduced group enter the city.

After conferring briefly with Kai, she retired to her room and collapsed over the soft, alluring bed. Her whole body felt sore, drained. After only a few minutes, sleep claimed her drifting consciousness.

-w-

“It was all a trap, your Majesty,” declared General Dunarr, his voice echoing loudly in the War Room. The hall felt particularly cold in the morning, and not for the first time, Anna wished she could crawl back into her warm mattress.

He signaled to the south of the great map. “While the Hanians kept us occupied on the North, the Usurper began to mobilize his armies on the south. The Coronians have advanced as well, most-likely covering the flanks of the main force.”

The hall was almost empty. The only members of the council who were still on the Capital were General Dunarr and Lady Varin. Lady Talya sat alone on one side of the table. While not a proper member of the Council, Anna had felt inclined to invite her to substitute her husband.

“Lord Ettan has abandoned the borders, grouping his forces in a defensive perimeter around Orendelle. He burned down the bridges on the Yugarr and the Ofenn rivers, so their advance will be slow, at least for now.” The General reported, consecutively pointing the places.

Anna sat upright on her throne, mentally going over her plan. It wasn’t very original, but she had to try to make something happen before the forces of the two combined kingdoms overwhelmed them.

 _‘Channel your enemy. Bring them to where you’ll have the most advantage.’_ She recalled Matthias’ words once more.

General Dunarr finished his report, sitting down.

“We’ll not engage them,” Anna said. The General frowned, looking slightly puzzled. “At least not for now. Order Lord Ettan to retreat from Orendelle, to leave in a hurry, so the Usurper thinks we’re fleeing.” She stood up from her throne, leaning over the map. The southern provinces were mostly on flat ground, their moors and large fields crisscrossed by plenty of rivers, long and small. On its middle, there was a tiny flag, representing her hastily put-together army, and around it were several other flags, black and red, like the open jaws of a wolf… She shivered at the memory.

She wouldn’t lie to herself. She may not have much military experience, but even she knew they could not fight such a superior force upfront; but perhaps she could use that fact to lure them, and prepare a trap of her own.

“Our army should stop just outside the central valley and turn back,” she explained. She could feel all the gazes over her, even Lady Varin’s, who sat on the other end of the table, her face covered in black. “I’ll take our last cavalry battalions and attack from the flanks after they have over-extended.”

The War Master struck his chin, looking at the map.

“A bold plan, your Grace.” He nodded once before countering. “But even if we catch them by surprise, and that’s a big _if_ , we cannot defeat them on the field in an open battle. They outnumber us three-to-one, at the very least.”

Anna acknowledged his objection with a dip of her head.

“I know. But we still have one last surprise. Rapunzel.” She stated.

The General and Lady Talya glanced at her.

“Your cousin, your Grace?” He asked, visibly confused. While the Council’s members did know of Rapunzel’s survival, aside from Lord Grenn and Lady Varin, the rest didn’t know the full extent of the plan.

“Most of the Coronians are not happy after Falax took down the reigning house. The Coronian nobles contained a general revolt by using the mercenaries he provided, but there is much unrest in the country. Most of them don’t even know the legitimate Queen is alive and well.”

“But Flynn,” she continued, “the King Regent, has been causing havoc behind their lines, spreading rumors and raiding their supply lines. If we choose the right moment, we can present them with their Queen, and break the Coronian army. Then,” she pointed to the map where she had moved the little tokens representing the armies, “the Usurper’s main force will be trapped in between the turned Coronians and our own forces.”

General Dunarr looked over the map.

“Bold indeed, your Grace. I must admit, it’s a fragile plan, but it may work. We will need to choose the place of our standing very well,” he explained. “Use the rivers of the region to stop any chance of retreat.”

It was true, Anna knew. Her plan – the one she had devised the last time she saw Rapunzel’s husband – all hinged on the Coronians turning against the Faraxians once they knew their Queen had survived.

Flynn had said a few more months of raiding and rumors were necessary, but now they didn’t have that luxury.

 _All or nothing_ , Anna thought.

“Lady Talya,” she called. The noblewoman turned, her face mild and calm as usual. “Do you think your husband will agree to this? I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but…” As the Queen, she didn’t need the governor’s approval, but his reticence could prove dangerous if left unchecked.

“I know, your Majesty. My husband’s temper is well known.” She said steadily. “I don’t think the orders to abandon his home town would make him happy, but I ask you, please. Do not doubt his loyalty. If given the order, he will do as you command, regardless of his own desires.”

Anna nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I can write to him, your Grace,” the lady continued, “so the news don’t come so abruptly.”

“That would help. Yes, please.”

Lady Talya bowed her head, making long strands of black hair fall over her shoulders.

“I will begin the preparations.” The General said. “I assume you’ll be coming with us when the time comes, your Highness?”

“Yes, General. I will.” She replied resolutely, discouraging any discussion on the matter.

“Then, we will need to replace your fallen guards, your Majesty,” the man said, his voice showing a little hesitance. “Their ranks are… well…”

Anna agreed with a nod. The ride back to Arendelle had been unusually quiet. She remembered Captain Garmond, his blank eyes… She shut her eyes roughly, chasing those thoughts away.

“We can discuss that later,” the Queen ordered. “Lady Varin,” she called, eager to change the subject, “any news you need to share?”

The elderly woman interlaced her fingers over the table. “He has made contact with the Faraxian nobility, your Highness. So far, they have not inquired much about his story. Contact will be sparse: we cannot risk to blow his cover too soon.”

Anna was amazed at the woman’s strength. Her voice didn’t wave nor break as she talked about her son’s assignment. The young man had to infiltrate the Faraxian court, and send back reports of anything useful for their cause. After losing her husband, she had to put her son at risk. She couldn’t begin to imagine the weight the lady carried around. Perhaps that’s why she used the black veil: to hide from the looks of pity and sadness everyone threw at her.

“As for your request over the Hanians, I have heard some… troubling notions. Whispers of dark magic, and a pact made from blood. They seem rather determined to help the Usurper, and from what I heard from your guards, it seems they had indeed some help. The wolves.” She finished, her last words hanging heavily on the room.

Anna had thought so as well. Never had they heard of wolfs doing the biding of any human. The tribesmen worshipped them, yes, but the animals had always been wild and untamable, until now. Was this the doing of the Black Sorceress?

She hoped not. If the witch was running free, it meant Elsa had failed. It most likely meant Elsa had…

 _No. Don’t think that_ , she berated herself. _Never think that._

“Is there any chance the Northuldran people could help us? From what we know from Princess Elsa’s accounts, they seem to know the most about magic.” Lady Varin asked.

Anna shook her head. A few weeks after Elsa’s letters stopped, the Enchanted Forest had become unreachable. There would be no help from them.

“None of our envoys have even managed to make contact. For the time being,” she declared, “we need to begin the preparations. I’ll send word to King Eugene so we can meet to coordinate our efforts…”

They discussed the finer details of the plan for well over an hour before she dismissed the meeting. For a while, she sat on the throne, alone on the ample, silent room.

 _Six months_ , she thought. Half a year since the spirits and the letters had stopped, as well as Yelena’s messages. During that time, everything had changed: a bloody war falling over her kingdom. Now, she had seen it up close as well. Unconsciously, she ran her fingers over the scar on her cheek.

The gash itched. She wasn’t new to injuries: years of running and riding around the castle’s hallways and courtyards, mixed with her natural clumsiness, had ensured her a steady supply of scratches and cuts. She wouldn’t dwell on a little scar: a thousand more she would take, if it could make a difference.

The side door opened suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts. Gerda scurried forward, drying her hands over her white apron.

“Your Majesty, have you eating something yet?” The woman asked firmly.

“No…?” she answered vaguely. Anna could see the scowl already forming on her forehead. “I woke up late! And I had to get ready for the council meeting.”

Gerda shook her head disapprovingly.

“I know you’re tired and busy, your Highness, but you need to eat properly if you want to keep up.” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Anna smiled sheepishly.

“I will, Gerda.” She assured her.

The woman nodded. “Good. Now, if you’d follow me, lunch is ready.”

Anna jumped off her throne, happily following her servant.

-ooo-

_After Elsa’s last visit, a message arrived at the castle._

_A royal invitation from their cousin, Rapunzel. Apparently, her uncle Frederick had decided it was time for her to take the throne._

_Anna informed her sister, and to her surprise, she came back to her the next day._

_“I’ll come too,” Elsa had declared. “The… thing, I have been feeling. It comes from the south. Perhaps if we go closer to it, I may finally understand what’s happening. It’s getting worse: the forest is withering…”_

_Even if she was worried, a part of her was delighted that Elsa would accompany her. She made the necessary arrangements and they soon departed on their family ship, accompanied by some of her councilors._

_They reached the Coronian coast in a couple days’ travel. Rapunzel waited for them on the main docks, Eugene by her side. After being welcomed by her relatives, the four of them spent the night talking and playing charades._

_It felt weird to see her sister wearing real, regal clothes. It reminded her of the days past, when she had only been the Princess. A part of her missed Elsa’s recent look: the wild flair her white dresses possessed, the freedom it radiated._

_On the middle of the night, Elsa came to her. She had seen her worries deepen as the day went by, so her visit wasn’t all that surprising._

_“It’s here,” she whispered, both sitting on a little couch by the hearthstone. “Somewhere in the city. I feel it, stronger than ever. After the coronation, I’ll go and have a look around.”_

_Anna nodded, leaning sleepily over her sister’s shoulder. She felt Elsa’s hands tug her closer, cocooning her between her arms._

_The next day, the ceremony went without a hitch. Her cousin emerged Queen of Corona, her husband Eugene King Regent. As she saw them, Anna pictured Elsa and herself, standing proudly looking over their people, twin Queens, joined in sacred marriage._

_It was the first time she allowed those thoughts to be so particular, crisp and colorful. Her heart swelled._

_She looked over Elsa, basking in her calm, polite smile as she clapped with the rest of the nobility. Her sister turned, their eyes meeting._

_Anna had been afraid, but she couldn’t afford to be. After they came back, they would talk. After they came back, she would give in to her heart’s desires, whatever the results may be._

-ooo-

At night, the sea was remarkably calm. She could see the crescent moon reflected on the black waters, its edges barely shifting with the soft tide. Over the main deck, the mariners of the _Queen Idunn_ moved with practiced quiet. She stood on the forecastle, with a heavy cape over her shoulders to fend off the occasional current of icy air. Rapunzel stood beside her, keenly scanning the dark waters, her face partially hidden below her black cloak.

The ship had been the last of the vessels constructed under her father’s reign: a little galleon, meant to be used only for the royal family’s travels. Her fleet had bigger and meaner ships, actually designed to fight in the seas, but she wouldn’t risk moving one of those out of their hiding spot. Instead, she took this one, so she could slip out of the fjord without being noticed. If she wanted to pull off her plan, they needed to get Flynn on board as soon as possible.

Rapunzel had agreed to the meeting, of course. Anna knew how worried she was about her husband’s efforts, raiding and hunting down whomever members of the traitorous Coronian nobility he could get his hands on.

They waited in silence, hearing only the gentle rushing of the shifting seas.

Eventually, a little dot appeared from the south, slowly approaching their ship. Rapunzel leaned forward, squinting her eyes. The dot grew until Anna could recognize its shapes: it was a little fishing boat, pulled by two men, with a third one standing on the prow.

Rapunzel’s grin widened. She ran towards the lower deck, rushing past the surprised mariners. Just as the little boat reached the side of the bigger ship, her head peeked over the rail. Anna put her hand over her cousin’s shoulder to keep her from jumping overboard.

The dark figures jumped from their boat and skillfully climbed the ropes thrown on the ship’s side. The three men landed on the deck with a quiet, muffled _thump_ and took off their hoods, pale moonlight lighting their factions. Two of them, large, bulky man she remembered vaguely as Flynn’s lieutenants. The other man was tall and bearded, with a long sword hanging from his belt. He was wearing thick, black boots, and his whole attire gave him the appearance of a seasoned warrior.

Eugene’s crooked smile broadened as he saw his wife rushing to his side. Rapunzel jumped, and they twirled a little before he put her down. The blonde laughed as she rubbed her husband’s cheeks playfully. The man laughed as well, and Anna could’ve sworn she saw his companions roll their eyes.

 _Well, they’re kinda lovey-dovey_ , she decided.

Anna stood awkwardly a few feet away, waiting. After he finally finished kissing his wife, he stepped towards her.

Flynn’s beard had grown much thicker since she last saw him a few months back, on a night like this. He pulled Anna into a brief hug before looking her over with a critical eye.

“It seems scars are in fashion,” he greeted with a smirk once he saw her closer. Anna smirked back, crossing her arms over her chest. She could see what he was talking about: there was a black line crossing his right eyebrow that hadn’t been there before.

“Eugene…” the blonde hissed, swatting his arm.

“It’s all right,” Anna answered good-naturally. She looked around briefly before continuing. “We should head inside. You can be all mushy once we have talked.”

-ooo-

“Are you sure it’s the right idea? Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for it. Living in the mountains had its charm at first, but I’d really like to not have to sneak around all the time. But I thought we’d have more time.” Eugene said, sitting on a wooden chair with Rapunzel sitting to his side, their hands joined behind the table.

Anna knew her cousin wanted to sip on his lap, but she contained herself in respect for her, and she was grateful for it. She didn’t like it, but she couldn’t help to feel some jealousy at their closeness.

 _Could I ever have that?_ She wondered, feeling the old sorrow fill her chest for a brief moment.

“We don’t.” she answered bluntly. “Falax’s armies are already advancing, and my own army cannot engage them up front.”

Flynn stroked his beard thoughtfully. All three had retired to the ship’s main cabin, with Flynn’s men and her own guarding the door.

“I know it’s asking much…” Anna said. “But if we want to have at least some chance of winning, we have to stop them from reaching Arendelle. If they siege us, we would break in a matter of weeks.” It pained her to admit it, but it was the truth. Should they fail to stop them on the field, there was little she or anyone else could do to prevent her kingdom from falling.

Flynn shook his head. “It has always been the plan. I just hoped we could’ve worked on the people for longer. They’re are scared,” he explained, “because the lords have them on a tight leash now. They’re angry too, and there’s many who resent Falax, but they are mostly afraid.”

“We’ll need to strike fast.” He continued. “Hit most of the remaining nobles, so when Rapunzel shows up, the army will flock to our side.”

“Can you do it?”

“Not as many as I’d have hoped,” he replied. She could see how his jaw clenched. Since the assassination of his parents-in-law, Anna knew how much he resented the Coronian nobility.

Rapunzel leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly, undoubtedly thinking about what had to be done.

“It all hinges on our army turning.” He stated, breaking the silence.

“Will they?”

“Most of them, yeah. They are the same as Arendelle, loyal to their own. What do you think?” Eugene asked his wife.

Rapunzel nodded firmly. “I believe they will. My parents were beloved by my people, and I think if we give them a chance, they will revolt against the Usurper.”

Anna stayed silent for a little bit, thinking. Was it too risky? To expose Rapunzel in the middle of a battle…

“All right.” Eugene said, clapping his hands. “How much time do we have?”

“Two weeks, twenty days at most, if Lord Ettan manages to avoid engaging them for that long.” Anna grimaced a little, knowing how little their window of time was. Flynn nodded, looking sadly at Rapunzel.

She could see it in his eyes. He had wanted to stay the night, but he would have to leave immediately.

“What’ll be the signal?” Anna asked.

Flynn laughed a little. “Oh, you will know when you see it. We will meet with you after we have thrown the countryside into chaos.”

Anna lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s better if you don’t know.” He explained. “Just make sure Rapunzel is with you when you make your stand. We will arrive in time, don’t worry.” He winked at her, his smirk reappearing only very briefly.

“Alright,” she agreed, leaning back on her chair.

Rapunzel scooped closer to his husband, sighing quietly.

 _This is it_ , Anna thought sadly. The next time they would see each other, their two kingdoms’ fate would be decided. They needed to succeed. Failure would mean the deposal of their royal blood, the fall of the livelihoods of her subjects, executions and slavery for many.

All of her life, her parents had taught her the responsibility she carried as the royal Princess. They had groomed Elsa for Queen, but they taught her as well. It felt strange, to be part of such important events, to head them. Her decisions, the decisions of little Anna moved around the lives of thousands. Had she made the best choices? She hoped so. She had prayed for her parents’ guidance, but every time only silence answered. For the most part, she could count only on her own wits. Perhaps this whole situation had been forced upon her kingdom, but no one else was to blame for her choices.

She thought of the days her father had taught her Arendelle’s history. She found most of it to be only boring, sleep-inducing dates and names, but for the most part, she did learn. What’d history say about her? Would she even appear on it, or would her enemies rewrite it, turning her efforts into a lesson in foolishness?

It really didn’t matter. She had a part to play, and she would see it to the end.

-ooo-

_The party and ball her relatives threw extended well into the night. She met many nobles from Corona – some of them openly, embarrassingly flirtatious – and she had little time to be with Elsa. Still, she managed to come back to the Royal table after a couple hours. Elsa sat quietly in there, overlooking the party with her brows lightly furrowed._

_“C’mon,” Anna called. She pointed to the dance floor._

_“Anna…” Elsa began, but Anna was faster._

_“I know, I know. You don’t dance. But I do.” She said, smiling widely to her. Elsa’s expression softened a little, but she didn’t rise._

_Anna circled the table, sitting beside her sister._

_“Hey… what’s wrong?” she asked, covering Elsa’s hands with her own._

_She shook her head. “I don’t know.” Her eyes roamed the great ballroom before settling on Anna. “I…” Elsa’s gaze fell as she shook her head again._

_Anna lifted her chin, locking gazes once more. “Elsa… talk to me. What’s on your mind?”_

_Her sister smiled weakly._

_“I think I’m just being paranoid…”_

_Anna’s brows furrowed. “Is it the magic you’ve been feeling?” She asked, unsure._

_“Yes…” Elsa voice quieted. Anna’s eyes scanned the party. Her uncle and aunt sat on Elsa’s left side, overlooking the celebration with a serene expression. Rapunzel kept Eugene on his tows, dancing endlessly, twirling happily in her husband’s arms. The nobility laughed and cheered all around, taking in the feast, celebrating their new Queen._

_Suddenly, Elsa rose from her seat. She squeezed the redhead’s hand, beckoning her towards the center of the room. Anna realized the bard’s song had changed: the new tune was slower, close to a waltz. She could see it on her sister’s face: the effort she was doing to appease her worries, to look cheerful for her._

_“Let’s go,” she said, her smile bright and dazzling. “I do want to dance, with you.”_

_Her throat felt suddenly dry as they made their way towards the dance floor. The couples spun slowly to the song’s drawn out tempo, both of them joining them with ease. Her heart raced a little as she felt Elsa’s hands on her hip. It felt new, a good kind of new._

_“You’re supposed to lead,” Elsa whispered. Her cheeks and ears warmed a little. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Rapunzel looking at them with a cheeky grin._

_As she took the initiative, she focused on Elsa’s expression. On the little, almost invisible freckles that peppered her nose-bridge; on the subtle blush on her pale cheeks; on the way her deep eyes locked with her own. How easy it was for her to see what they carried. For a brief instant, she saw her own feelings reflected. She brought Elsa’s body close to her own, the whole world fading. Instinct carried her as they spun with perfect synchrony._

_All too soon, the song ended, breaking their little bubble._

_Elsa giggled a little, taking her hand and guiding them back to their table._

_The party carried on for hours, slowly but surely winding down as the guests exhausted themselves. She had been dozing off a little when she saw a rush of movement from the other side of the room. A steward ran towards the Royal table, looking disheveled and scared. Anna straightened on her seat, feeling suddenly awake. The servant approached the table, leaning over her uncle’s Frederick ear. He scowled deeply as he looked towards the ballroom’s gates. Her aunt Arianna reclined to whisper something to her husband, who shook his head in response, clearly worried._

_She felt Elsa tense up. She too was looking to the gates, her hands clenching the chair’s arms._

_“Anna…” she muttered. “Something’s wrong…”_

_With a loud crack, the doors opened violently. The whole room fell silent in an instant. From the dark of the corridor, a group of men, most wearing wine-colored cloaks and cloths, emerged into the ballroom. They were led by a young-looking man wearing a refined military vest._

_Her uncle rose from his seat._

_“What’s the meaning of this?” He demanded with his deep, booming voice. The strangers approached the center of the room. With a hand wave, the former King signaled to his guards, who rushed to surround the little group._

_The leader raised his hands mockingly, a confident smirk surfacing on his well-groomed face._

_“King Frederick. I offer my sincerest apology for arriving late to the party. Before I came, I had to make a quick stop on your beautiful city.” His voice resonated on the ample hall._

_Anna saw her sister’s eyes narrow. Flynn stood protectively in front of Rapunzel, and many of the guests had risen from their seats as well. The room felt charged with an ominous tension._

_“King Falax…” her uncle said. “I did invite your ambassador to this occasion. He excused himself, if I recall correctly.”_

_“By my orders, yes. You see,” the young man said, stepping forward, halting just outside the guards’ range, “I wanted to congratulate your daughter personally.” He made a grand-looking gesture to his retinue._

_From her vantage position, she could see the faint glimmer of steel below their capes._

_Anna felt a chill ran down her spine. She looked over to Elsa’s side and saw, startled, a few trails of magic beginning to form around her fingers._

_“Elsa…” she hissed, taking her arm. Her sister blinked, looking back at her._

_“And, of course…” the man named Falax continued, “to see it with my very own eyes.” He bowed, his smirk widening._

_“All of the royal family, gathered here. Including Elsa of Arendelle… Protector of the Enchanted Forest, the all-powerful ice witch.” His dark, smug eyes glared at her._

_Anna’s eyes widened. She heard a few gasps from the guests, almost all of the gazes falling over her sister._

_Elsa looked surprised, even scared for just an instant before another expression, one of controlled anger, took over her features._

_“Enough!” King Frederick shouted. “I don’t know what it is you seek, Falax, son of King Tadeus. My guards will escort you out of the castle’s grounds, and out of the city as well.”_

_King Falax laughed mirthfully. “I’m afraid not.”_

_Then, the smirk fell of his mouth, his whole face mutating, darkening in an instant. He snapped his fingers, and a hooded figure, half-hidden in between the king’s men, stepped forward. The room seemed to move all at once. Without warning, many of the noblemen present lurched forward, small knives in hand, attacking the Coronian guards. Falax’s guards rushed as well, swords unsheathed. Screams and cries ripped the silence, and her uncle’s eyes opened wide on shock._

_“Beware!” she heard Elsa’s shout. The room’s temperature fell. She tried to stop Elsa from engaging, but her warning died down on her throat._

_The unknown figure stood on the middle of the room, with her king behind her. She took off her hood in one swift motion._

_It was an unforgettable face. She was a tiny woman, perhaps of her own age, with short, brown hair, misshaped and wild. The strangest thing, however, were her eyes, black as night, without any white on them. They were like pits of darkness, unfeeling and unbelievable cold._

_The black figure extended her bandage-covered hands to the sides. The light from the torches flickered wildly, and with a loud crash that overpowered even the sound of the ongoing fight, the vast windows of the ballroom shattered all, long streaks of what appeared to be shadows entering through them._

_She saw Elsa’s hands shot forward, a powerful blast of ice leaving her palms. The shadows rushed to meet it, and the two forces clashed violently, spreading shining shards and black mist in every direction._

-ooo-

The preparations for her departure had begun. Lord Ettan had sent a message through his wife, confirming he would execute Anna’s orders. Earlier, she had talked with General Dunarr, going over the details of their plan: where and when they would turn to face the Usurper’s army.

Under candlelight, she had been reviewing the orders for the construction of a few more refugee camps outside the wall, while chewing absently on a sandwich. She wanted to finish as much paperwork as she could: soon she would ride south, along with the remains of her army. She made other arrangements as well. Letters for Lord Grenn and Lady Varin, all bearing the royal sign; and another letter, one only Kai knew existed. Instructions for her councilors, in case she fell in battle, and a somber goodbye for Elsa.

She did not intend to die in the field, but the experience north taught her a great deal. Now she knew how truly dangerous it was, and so, she wanted to be ready.

It had been hard for her to find the right words. She found writing an elusive, often frustrating endeavor, sometimes even pointless. She didn’t have Elsa’s way with words, nor her subtlety. Yet, she wrote, poured her heart as best as she could. A part of her couldn’t shake the guilt she felt, the regret. She should’ve said those words personally. Maybe now it was too late.

She sighed. Outside, she heard the faint ringing of the fjord’s bells.

 _That’s odd_ , she thought offhandedly. Perhaps it was a merchant ship coming in late.

She paused a little, rubbing her tired eyelids. Then, she reached for the bundle of wrapped letters she had taken from her room, opening the last one, wrote in a tiny piece of cracked parchment.

 _‘Dearest Anna,_ it read, _I write to you from the foot of the mountain the locals call Ashenpeak. It is a dark, dreadful place, surrounded by shed trees and cracked fields. Once again, I feel the foul, dark presence, stronger than ever. It calls to me. I know the Black Sorceress waits for me. This time she’ll not catch me by surprise. I promised I’d be careful, and as I’ve said, I’m done breaking my promises._

_I miss you. Now more than ever before. I think about you a lot. Dream about you, to see you again._

_Once I have found the answers I seek, I shall return to you with haste. Wait for me._

_This time away from you… I cannot endure it much longer. The things you said when I left, they’re all true. Don’t feel guilty about them. You were right, I realize now._

_I failed to realize a simple fact…_ ’

Anna cringed a little. The memory of that day stung deep inside, even after all those months. She had been desperate: desperate to keep Elsa safe, to keep her from chasing after that dangerous, evil witch.

To this day, she still thought what she could’ve said to stop her.

She had seen the internal battle on Elsa’s face: torn between what she wanted and the duties as Protector of the Enchanted lands and Arendelle. The sadness on her eyes still haunted her. Just for once, she had wanted Elsa to be selfish. To stay by her side…

A loud knock broke the silence. From the great clock on the corner of the room, she could barely make it was well past midnight. Furrowing her brow, she stood up and walked to the door. Not too surprisingly, Kai was outside. Immediately, Anna picked up the anxiety in his posture and his gaze. He even looked to be a little out of breath.

“Kai? What’s wrong?” She inquired, suddenly wary. _What is it now?_ She pondered. Was it another attack? Had Falax’s armies struck somewhere else, or worse…?

“Your Majesty…” He began, uncharacteristically hesitant. “A ship arrived to the fjord half an hour ago…”

Anna’s brow furrowed deeper.

“It’s the _King Agnarr_ , your Majesty.” He explained, looking worriedly at her.

Anna stood under the door’s frame, paralyzed, barely keeping up with her runaway thoughts.

Her father’s ship. The twin ship to the _Queen Idunn_ , the one she had sent Matthias in, all those months ago…

Elsa was back.

“Where is she?” she asked loudly.

She could feel her whole body practically vibrate with anticipation. Her steward looked even more worried as he answered, and Anna’s raging joy turned to ash, crumbling and tumbling everything inside her.

-ooo-

She ran, not caring about queenly decorum. As she turned the corner toward the infirmary, she saw Matthias, talking quietly with Sergeant Yudris of her Royal Guard. Her General looked at her – his eyes tired and heavy – and Anna felt her stomach twist even more.

She walked briskly towards the infirmary doors, but Matthias stopped her. The Queen looked up questioningly.

“Your Majesty.” He began, his face showing a deep, confusing apprehension. “I don’t know if it’s… advisable for you to see her.”

“What?” Anna asked, trying to push him out the way. “Matthias!” She demanded, feeling her annoyance turn bitter. “I need to see her.”

“I understand your Grace, but…” he trailed off, holding her gaze. “Anna,” he called her by her own name, a breach in protocol he had never done.

“You have to know. We found her, but she is…”

Anna didn’t hear him finish, for she shouldered her way past him and opened the infirmary’s doors. She scanned the room – half-filled with some convalescent officers – and ran towards the end, where she saw the royal physician, standing above a bed, surrounded by the nurses. They all turned, and she saw the head medic pale at her sight.

“My Queen!” he called, stepping towards her.

“Where is she? What happened?” She demanded as she strode towards the bed.

“Your Majesty, I don’t think is prudent for you to see her.” He said, but Anna promptly ignored him and his plea, passing him. The nurses all parted hesitantly, letting her look at Elsa, her lost sister.

The Queen’s breath left. After all those months in harrowing solitude; after all the war and death, she thought she could not shed any more tears, but she had been wrong.

So very wrong.

 _Oh Elsa_ , she lamented as her eyes watered rebelliously. She knelt beside the bed, her sudden sobs beginning to shake her body. _Elsa. What have they done to you?_

The longing she had felt, all those bleak months, came crashing down on her, mixing with a rotten fear that gnarled and scratched against her chest.

The former queen lay on the mattress, with her eyes closed and her hair – cut short and tainted with dried blood – sprayed in every direction against the white pillows. Anna felt sick as her gaze travelled from her head downwards. Twisting around her sister’s pale skin, several lines – black and violet – encircled her arm and torso. They advanced through the skin like some sort of devilish vines, covering most of her right limb, spreading up till they barely passed her collarbone, and down just below her ribcage. Several bandages covered Elsa’s breasts, but Anna knew the black lines extended across them as well.

Even in her state, to Anna her sister managed to retain some of her beauty, which made it all the more painful to look at her strange injuries. Elsa’s breath was even but weak, barely a breath at all.

The Queen took her sister’s limp hand, hauntingly cold, and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the first act. Just an fyi: from here on out, the story is gonna open a whole lot more, with various POV’s, starting from next chapter onwards.   
> Thanks to all the kudos and comments so far! I’ll be sure to get to the comments soon.  
> Until next time, cheers!


End file.
